Different World
by im.miryy
Summary: Sasuke es el chico mas popular y novio de Ino la mas popular, pero Sasuke siente que le falta algo... que sera? mi primer fic no sean malos onegai TT.TT! 9no capitulo!
1. vida superficial

Ayúdame a saber quien soy

Vida superficial

Era de mañana, una mañana muy calida y acogedora. De la cama se levantaba un chico de pelo azabache y los ojos iguales a este, traía puesto únicamente sus boxers y una camiseta sin mangas la cual dejaba ver sus músculos (NA: hay yo quiero estar ahí XD). Perezosamente se pudo de pie y fue a lavarse la cara, cuando vio el espejo su reflejo le devolvía la mirada. Uchiha Sasuke miro su reflejo con una mirada seria, recordaba amodorrado que era su primer día de clases. El chico de pelo azabache ahora cursaba el 5to semestre de preparatoria.

Tomo su ropa y se dirigió a cambiarse con toda la calma del mundo, era temprano siempre se despertaba temprano para llegar puntual a la escuela. Cuando salio del baño con unos jeans, zapatos negros y una playera azul estaba a punto de salir cuando suena el teléfono.

-Quien habla a las 5 de la mañana- dijo molesto tomando el teléfono molesto.

-Bueno, habla Sasuke- contesto educadamente.

-¡Sasuke amor! Soy yo Ino-

-Ah Ino- El Uchiha no pareció agradarle mucho -¿Qué paso? ¿Por que me hablas a estas horas?-

-Quería saber si podía pasar por mi amor, el mecánico aun no tiene listo mi carro… es un estupido le hizo un rayón espantoso se nota demasiado… Vera lo que mi padre le hará cuando se entere-

-Ya ya Ino, no veo que tengas que hacer eso fue un accidente- trato de calmarla.

-Bueno solo porque tu me lo dices mi vida… ¿Entonces si pasas por mi?-

-Claro, paso por ti a las 5:30 nos vemos-

-Nos vemos precioso mua mua- la chica colgó.

Sasuke colgó, Ino Yamanaka su novia, era una chica bonita de buen cuerpo la líder de las porristas. Ya tenían 2 años de relación y eran la pareja mas tierna y perfecta según Ino, Sasuke ni siquiera sabia porque había aceptado solo porque un amigo le dijo que Ino lo había elegido para ser su novio. Este acepto, una aventura no le haría mal pero en si el no quería a la rubia solo le parecía un chica con quien pasar el rato.

Sasuke bajo de su habitación y entro a un enorme comedor. Era enorme demasiado, el chico suspiro de nuevo comería solo. Sus padres estaban en viaje de negocios y su hermano Itachi era como sino existiera, siempre trayendo a muchachas y encerrándose en su habitación (NA: haciendo quien sabe que ¬¬).

-Joven Sasuke, ¿que desea para desayunar?- dijo una de sus muchas sirvientas.

-Lo que sea Rin, sabes que de tu comida como lo que sea- El chico de ojos negros le sonrió dulcemente lo que hizo que Rin se sonrojara.

-E… Gra… gracias joven- salio rápidamente después de eso.

Sasuke tenia un sin fin de admiradoras, y como no tenerlas; era el chico mas guapo de toda la escuela, el mejor deportista, el mas aplicado, parecía que todo lo que hacia lo hacia perfectamente según su novia. El muchacho se limitaba sonreir, todos lo admiraban era cierto pero nunca se sentía especial ni algo fuera de lo normal sus amigos eran lo que siempre se lo decían.

Cuando hubo terminado se levanto y se despidió de Rin, que parecía ser la única que trataba de prestarle atención y así animaba un poco mas al moreno.

Tomo sus llaves y se fue en dirección de su carro una Ferrari 355 Spider, subió y prendió la radio muy tranquilo no era tarde si algo se le reconocía era por llegar siempre a tiempo.

Y así fue con su auto a casa de Ino la muchacha no era de las que llegan temprano pero si su novio decía que estuviera a las 5:30 ella estaría, si Sasuke le decía que se tirara de un puente ella lo hacia. El moreno disfrutaba en ocasiones el ver como ella hacia las cosas mas desagradables solo con quedar bien con el y a veces le pedía cosas a propósito.

Paro en el porge de una casa enorme, tanto como la de el, se estaciono y bajo del carro para ir por la ojiazul. Toco el timbre y de inmediato se abrieron las puertas.

-Joven Sasuke- atendió un mayordomo- la señorita Ino aun no esta lista ¿desea pasar?-

-No, no, yo me quedare en mi auto gracias- Sasuke se retiro.

Sasuke saco un pequeño libro y lo leyó, le encantaba leer era su hobby pero a ninguno de sus amigos parecía agradarle siempre ponían cara de fuchi cuando este los invitaba a leer un libro.

Cerro los ojos, de nuevo le había invadido el sentimiento de que le hacia falta algo siempre lo recordaba. Una vez se lo comento a Ino, hubiera preferido no hacerlo

-FLASHBACK-

-Eh… Ino…- llamo algo cohibido Sasuke.

-Dime amor- la chica se echo rápidamente a sus brazos.

-Este… bueno… tu no sientes que… pues te falta algo- La chica lo miro extrañada.

-A mi no me falta nada bebe- se acurruco mas en los brazos del moreno- Porque tu eres todo para mi… ¿Acaso tu no sientes lo mismo que yo?-

-Bueno… pues… - Sasuke no podía decir que en verdad no la quería que el solo jugaba con ella.

-Sasuke, dime, dime que soy todo para ti y que no necesita nada- La rubia se separo de el esperando la respuesta.

-Pues… si me gustas y…-

-¿Gustar? ¿Que no me quieres no me amas?- Ino comenzaba a llorar.

-No… Este… si te quiero- Sasuke no sabia que hacer, quería que dejara de llorar no le gustaba ver a una mujer llorar.

-¿En verdad me quieres?- Ino se limpiaba las lágrimas y veía al moreno.

-Eh… Claro, venga vamos que ya va a sonar la campana- Sasuke abrazo a Ino y esta sonrió y también lo abrazo.

"- Veo que nadie me comprende-" pensó Sasuke cuando se unieron a sus amigos.

-END DEL FLASHBACK-

El muchacho suspiro, no tenia en verdad un confidente con el quien podía expresarse. Sus padres nunca estaban, su hermano no le hacia caso, sus amigos no lo comprendían mucho menos su novia.

-Por que me sentiré así- El Uchiha puso su mano en el pecho –Se que me falta algo, algo muy importante y sin eso nunca llegare a ser feliz-

Estuvo así por 5 minutos cuando una voz lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-¡Sasuke! Mi vida- gritaba Ino saludándolo con la mano mientras corría tras el.

-Hola Ino- dijo cuando había llegado. La muchacha se subió al auto y lo beso.

-Hacia tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos- lo abrazo siempre lo abrazaba y besaba para dar entender a todas que era suyo.

-No exageres, nos vimos anteayer ¬¬-

-Para mi un día sin ti es como 100 días sin verte mi amor- lo volvió a besar.

-Si, este… gracias… - prendió su auto y arranco enseguida. Ino saludaba a todo mundo como si fuera la princesa de un país lejano. Y es que conocían a toda la escuela ya que eran los más populares. Cuando hablan a Sasuke este sonreía como galan de cine en forma de saludo lo que derretía a las chicas.

Cuando llegaron ya había alumnos en la escuela (NA: recuerden que Ino duro mucho en cambiarse y todo eso) los que también los saludaban. Ino busco entre la multitud y distinguió a un grupo numeroso que estaba en la esquina.

-Muchachos- saludo Ino con Sasuke al lado.

-Ino, Sasuke- fueron tras ellos y pronto estuvieron rodeados. Sasuke sonreía mientras sus amigos le contaban como la habían pasado, a todos los lugares que habían ido y que se habían comprado. Solo sonreía, era lo único que podía hacer en un mundo tan superficial era único en su especia y se sentía incomprendido. Pero en un lugar no muy lejano había una chica que lo observaba con detenimiento.

Fin del capitulo. Guau! Yeah! este es mi primer fan fic, onegai apiádense de mi soy nueva en esto… Quieren saber quien es la chica misteriosa? Esperen el siguiente capitulo.

Hasta luego

miriam-chan

PD: dejen reviews por favor!

**Ferrari** 355 Spider**Ferrari** 355 Spider**Ferrari** 355 Spider


	2. Mundos diferentes

¡Hola! Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo no tarde en hacerlo la verdad creo que me pique XD pero aquí se lo dejo

_-pensando-_

-dialogo-

00000000000000000 cambio de escena

Ya saben Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… Desearía pero no se puede TT.TT

**Capitulo 2: Mundos diferentes.**

De lejos una chica de cabello rosado, ojos verdes y pie blanca miraba al Uchiha. Vestía una falda no muy corta negra con unas medias de rayas rosa fucsia y negras, botas de soldado (NA: están súper chilas esas botas), una blusa negra y unas mangas también con franjas negras y fucsia.

-Sakura- decía Hinata, la mejor amiga de la pelirosa. Iba vestida también de negro, pero con azul rey. Traía unos pantalones negros con botas, un top azul y una chaqueta negra encima sus brazos tenían pulseras todas negras.

-Que- quito la vista del muchacho y miro a su amiga.

-Que estabas viendo- volteo para ver lo que veía -¿A Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Te gusta?-

-¡Que! Hinata, sabes mas que nadie que opino de ese tipo- Sakura empezó a caminar y Hinata la siguió.

-Bueno, pues como lo mirabas… sabes lo que ellos piensan de nosotros- Sakura paro y miro a su amiga. Era cierto, los "populares como se hacían llamar los hacían menos pero a ella no le importaba nunca le importo. Tal vez era por que ellos eran únicos, si, siempre que los veían los etiquetaban como los "dark", los góticos.

-Son solo gente superficial, gente que solo piensan en dinero, ese Uchiha simplemente es igual a ellos-

-Si lo se Sakura, piensan que son perfectos todos lo sabemos pero mientras hayan idiotas como esos- su amiga señalo a unos muchachos que estaban gritándoles cosas a Sasuke e Ino de lo maravillosos que eran -Ellos seguirán pensando que lo son-

-En este mundo nada es perfecto ni maravilloso- dijo fríamente y de nuevo comenzó a caminar.

-Sakura, espérame- Hinata andaba tras de ella cuando tropezó con un muchacho.

-Pero que…- se quejo el chico –Ah, eres tu…- Era un rubio de ojos azules que estaba abrazando a una chica. Hinata lo miro con cara de asco y siguió caminando, Uzumaki Naruto, otro del mundo superficial.

-Pero que le pasa- se quejo la muchacha.

-Nah, ignórala… Sabes como son esos dark, solo pensando en matarse y que la vida es horrible todo eso-

-Son raros-

-Si, pero tu eres bellísima- Naruto beso a la chica que traía en brazos y esta no ponía resistencia alguna.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sonó la campana y empezaron las clases, Sasuke e Ino fueron a química, la rubia había pedido estar en las mismas clases que su novio aunque a esta no le interesase solo por estar con el. El moreno encontraba eso molesto, nunca lo dejaba solo y solo lo hacia cuando este necesitaba ir al baño o ella estaba en porras.

-Muy bien chicos, de nuevo los tengo a mi merced- dijo el profesor.

-Profesor Kakashi- levanto la mano un alumno.

-¿Si?-

-Por que ha llegado con ¡media hora de retraso!- lo último lo recalco con enojo.

-Este… Bueno verán… Empezaremos con escoger a los 2 alumnos que se harán cargo de realizar los eventos (NA: que yo sepa en Japón hacen algo así, no estoy segura).

-NO CAMBIE EL TEMA- gritaron sus alumnos.

-Bien, ¿alguna sugerencia?- una gotita salio de la nuca de los chicos.

-Yo propongo a Ino y Sasuke- dijo una chica de cabello negro. La mayoría del salón aceptaba entusiasmados esa idea. Ino puso una sonrisa que no cabía en su cara, en los 2 años pasados ellos también se habían echo cargo de eso. Sasuke ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención, estaba embobado mirando las nubes.

-Yamanaka y Uchiha eh… De nuevo- Kakashi suspiro.- Bueno pensaba hacerlo diferente ahora, ahora será por azar.-

El profesor saco una caja y en su mano contenía los nombres de todos los alumnos del salón.

-Pero si la mayoría quiere que Sasuke y yo lo seamos, déjelo así- la rubia perdió la sonrisa y reclamaba molesta.

-Bueno Yamanaka, no es justo que siempre sean ustedes siempre hay alguien que merece la oportunidad- Ino se sentó de mala gana y cruzo los brazos como una niña pequeña.

-Bien, la primera persona es… Vaya que suerte la de este chico, Uchiha Sasuke- la clase grito para festejar mientras felicitaban al chico quien acababa de salir de su embobamiento.

-Bien y el segundo es…- Kakashi metió la mano. Había mucho silencio en la clase, las chicas cruzaban los dedos por que les tocara así estarían con el moreno. Ino miraba preocupada, no quería que otra estuviera con su Sasuke no lo permitiría.

-Mmmm… Bueno extraña pareja, Haruno Sakura-

Sakura sintió que el mudo le cayó encima… ¿Sasuke? Iba a trabajar con ese. El chico de cabello azabache busco a esa tal Sakura. En su vida nunca había oído hablar de Sakura tal vez porque Ino se encargaba de que ninguna se acercarse al muchacho, solo a sus amigas les permitía que le hablasen.

-Pónganse de pie Uchiha, Haruno- los dos obedecieron y fue cuando Sasuke la vio, una chica de unos hermosos ojos verdes y cabello rosa hasta la cintura, nunca la había visto porque siempre vestía de negro y se arrepentía de que nunca lo hubiese hecho. Sakura ni siquiera se limito a verlo, ella bien sabia quien era el y no era de su agrado porque el era como todos.

-Ustedes se harán cargo de las festividades y demas, Uchiha tu eres el presidente y tu Haruno la vicepresidente, queda claro- Sonó la campana –Bueno hora de irse nos vemos mañana-

Los alumnos salieron platicando, Sasuke se puso de pie buscando a la pelirosa pero Ino lo detuvo.

-Sasuke, amor, puedes creer lo que hicieron- se quejo abrazándolo y llevándoselo a otra dirección.

-Si, me pusieron como presidente de la clase- el moreno no le prestaba atención.

-Ya lo se, pero con esa estupida de Haruno- Ino empezó a hacer uno de sus típicos berrinches, pero Sasuke no le prestaba atención estaba mirando a Sakura que en ese momento aparecía enfrente de el.

-Si, me permites Ino…- hizo a un lado a la rubia la cual se quedo ofendida parada en el mismo lugar.

Sasuke pasaba por toda la multitud a duras penas ya que todo iban a la dirección puesta a la que el quería. Sakura no se había dado cuenta que este iba tras de ella y platicaba con Hinata. El Uchiha toco el hombro de Sakura para llamar su atención. Volteó en seguida y al igual su cara se volvió con odio y molestia.

-Ah… eres tu ¿Qué quieres?- Sakura volteo completamente dándose a ver a los negros ojos del Uchiha.

_-"Pero si es hermosa, como nunca la había visto"- _Sasuke la miro de las pierna hasta la cabeza cada curva fue admirada por él.

-¡Oye!- llamo Sakura haciendo que recobrara la razón.

-Eh… este yo… solo quería decirte que espero nos llevemos bien y seamos buenos amigos- le ofreció la mano. Sakura lo miro esperando a que fuese una broma.

-Este, Sakura voy afuera a verme con mi primo te espero ahí- la chica salio de la incomoda escena.

-Perdón, me estas pidiendo que sea TU amiga- la chica puso énfasis en "tu".

-Si, no veo nada de malo-

-Que me quieres hacer quedar mal o acaso es una apuesta- Sakura parecía ofendida y molesta.

-No, oye solo quiero ser amigable- Sasuke quito la mano.

-Pues te diré algo Uchiha, la gente como tu no puede hacer algo sin querer que la otra persona quede mal. Desafortunadamente me toco contigo para mi desdicha tendré que hacer equipo de con un tonto que solo piensa en si mismo y en sus billetes-

-Mira Sakura, no veo que tienes contra mí si no te he hecho nada… Es mas ni siquiera te había visto en los últimos dos años hasta ahora y me saltas encima como si fuera el tipo que siempre te esta molestando-

-Tu siempre me has molestado y claro que no me habías notado después de que miles de chicas van tras de ti y luego tu noviecita esa que se encarga de que nadie se te acerque… Pero te diré una cosa Uchiha, tu a mi no me interesas solo nos encargaremos de esta estupidez que nos toco y ya. No quiero relacionarme contigo-.

-¿Qué tienes en contra mía Sakura? Como te puedo molestar si no he hecho nada en contra de ti-

-Toda la gente como tu me molesta, sin excepciones-

-Pues tal vez deberías conocer primero a la persona y luego decirle si te molesta o si no- La ojos de jade volteo a verlo, tenía una mirada un poco más calmada y dio media vuelta.

-Oye a donde vas- grito al ver que se iba caminado –espera- corrió y la tomo del brazo.

-Ya déjame en paz- jalo su brazo.

-Por que no podemos ser amigos ni nada, ¿que tenemos de diferente?- La Haruno tardo en contestar, pero dio media vuelta y se puso enfrente de este.

-Tenemos mundo diferentes- dijo con una voz sensual y toque de misterio a la oreja de Sasuke. Después dio media vuelta y salio de la escuela, Sasuke se había quedado ahí petrificado por la muchacha. Mundos diferentes, el moreno entendía bien lo que acababa de decir ellos dos eran de grupos opuestos. Pero por alguna razón el ser de un mundo diferente a ella hacia que se interesara mucho mas.

-¡Sasuke!- grito Ino por detrás de el pero no le presto atención seguía mirando la puerta por la que había salido Sakura como si pensara que regresaría. Ino al ver que no le presto atención grito más fuerte.

-¡SASUKE!- todos voltearon a ver a la pareja.

-Hey, no tenias que gritar- el moreno se acaricio la oreja le había gritado en el oído. –Creo que me rompiste el tímpano-

-Pues te lo tienes bien merecido, sabes que me dejaste plantada ¡a mi!- la chica parecía bastante alterada e indignada.

-No es para tanto no se porque quieres que todo el tiempo este contigo, necesito mi espacio sabias- soltó el muchacho, pero solo hizo que la muchacha comenzara a llorar.

-Yo…yo solo… quiero estar contigo entiéndeme, eres todo para mi te amo mucho- Ino seguía llorando inconsolable y el moreno no sabia que hacer.

-Eh… no llores Ino, por favor- dijo Sasuke en susurro ya que todos los miraban.

-No te interesan mi sentimientos- la chica seguía llorando parecía que lo hacia a propósito por que a su novio no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar.

-Si me interesas, eh… yo te quiero…- dijo abrazándola pero con una cara que no lo demostraba.

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro que si, ven vamos o llegaras tarde a la práctica- La soltó y camino con ella y esta lo abrazo (NA: que raro ¬¬).

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura iba en camino a su carro con sus pensamientos en desorden pensando en lo que había dicho Sasuke.

-Sakura- se oyo. Volteo y venía Hinata de con su primo.

-Ah… Hinata, pensé que te ibas a ir con tu primo-

-No, solo te esperaba… ¿Qué paso con Uchiha?- Sakura no contesto dio media vuelta y acomodo sus cosas de la escuela.

-Nada, que querías que pasara, a poco creíste que le iba a creer eso que me dijo-

-Eh, claro que no… Solo pues quería saber que había pasado-

-Pues solo lo puse en su lugar y le dije lo que pensaba de el-

-Me lo imaginaba de ti siempre eres muy fría con los chicos- Hinata se recargo en el auto Nissan Z350 de su amiga. Sakura no contesto solo hizo lo mismo que Hinata.

-Sakura, debes olvidar lo que paso- La pelirosa miro extrañada a Hinata.

-No es tan fácil Hinata, quisiera no sabes cuanto pero creo que nunca voy a poder- La Haruno apretó el collar que traía puesto, era lo único que no traía negro o fucsia.

En eso pasaron los amigos de Ino y Sasuke iban riendo de seguro de una tontería entonces uno miro a las dos chicas.

-Oigan miren, son las góticas- dijo uno que estaba con ellos.

-Déjalas capaz que te echan un embrujo- dijo otro. Toda la bola comenzó a reírse.

-Estupidos- dijo en voz baja Hinata.

-Ya sabes como son, ignóralos-

-Oye Hyuga ¿acaso has visto lo que traes puesto? Con eso pareces mas bruja-

-¿Donde compraste eso Hyuga? A poco ya ni siquiera para ropa te alcanza-

Hinata los miro con desprecio era cierto su familia no era rica pero tampoco era pobre, pero con el solo hecho de tener menos que ellos ya la molestaban con eso.

-Pues prefiero esta ropa a andar usando esas cosas que ustedes usas, en pocas palabras están diciendo "soy una completa estupida ven y cogeme"- Hinata imito lo que dijo con una voz de tonta y Sakura se reía. Las chicas dieron media vuelta y se fueron ofendidas haciendo comentarios por lo que dijo.

-Ya vamonos- dijo otro de ellos y se fueron sin dejar de ver como as chicas se carcajeaban.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En otro lugar no lejos de ahí estaba Naruto con sus amigos.

-En serio Naruto, ¿ya tan rápido y te llevaste a esa chica de primero a la cama?- dijo uno.

-Si, fue fácil con solo hablarle se me hecho encima- respondio sonriendo.

-Has salido con todas las muchachas de la escuela- comento otro maravillado.

-Si, pero Sasuke sigue teniendo mas que yo solo que no les hace caso-

-Yo se de unas a las cuales nunca lograras llegar a hacer algo- dijo otro de sus amigos.

-En serio… ¿A quien?- pregunto curioso.

-Hyuga Hinata y Haruno Sakura-

-¿Esas góticas? No creo que con Haruno, pero si con Hyuga-

-A que no, es imposible batea a todos los chicos-

-Nah, será fácil solo denme tiempo para antes de salir de la prepa estará muerta por mi-

-¿Apuestas?-

-Claro, 1000 dlls a que esta conmigo-

-Hecho si no, nos pagas a todos nosotros- Todos asintieron contentos.

-Esta bien y ustedes me pagaran también todos-

-Lo haremos, pero créeme no podrás-

-Mañana empezare con ella, no se preocupen preparen mejor su dinero-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Sakura será mejor ya irnos- dijo Hinata.

-Si, ya es tarde ya vamonos- Sakura subió a su auto y Hinata le siguió.

-Otro día mas en el mundo superficial- suspiro la peliazul. Sakura no contesto solo sonrió y recordó lo que le dijo el moreno.

_-Ja, parece que si tienes un poco de razón- _La chica sonrió y siguió manejando pensativa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya listo acabe, me encanta hacer fics aunque aun debo practicar asi que por favor dejen reviews! Onegai

Se despide

mir-i-am-chan


	3. la reunion

¡¡Hola hola! Bueno solo aquí actualizando y para la poca gente que me ha puesto reviews se los agradezco muchísimo porque me motivan y espero seguir recibiendo porque así me entusiasmo mas … Bueno ya fue mucha palabrería mía los dejo con el fic!

-dialogo-

-_pensamiento-_

000000000000000000 cambio de escena

(NA: notas de la autora)

**La importante reunión**

En una habitación oscura donde todo parecía que reinaba paz una chica de cabellos rosados se quejaba mientras dormía y murmuraba.

-No… no por favor… No me dejes sola de nuevo… NO ME DEJES SOLA- La Haruno grito lo ultimo e hizo que se levantara de golpe. Miro a su alrededor, todo había sido un sueño. No, no era un simple sueño, era su pasado el que la seguía atormentando y no la dejaba vivir tranquila.

-Es que acaso… No podré olvidarme de eso- empezó a llorar – ¿No tengo derecho a ser feliz?- Abrazo sus rodillas mientras mas lagrimas pasaban por su blanca piel.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En otra habitación y otra casa Sasuke no podía dormir y se encontraba viendo fotografías de años pasados.

En casi todas salía con Ino ella abrazándolo y besándolo, el siempre distraído no mostraba mucho interés cuando esta lo abrazaba. Dejo todas las fotos de el e Ino y tomo las del anuario. Había de todos sus compañeros y venía una breve información acerca de los muchachos que aparecían en ellas; instantáneamente el moreno busco el nombre de la pelirosa.

-Sakura… Haruno Sakura- decía mientras pasaba su dedo por todos los nombres de sus compañeros.

Al final encontró lo que buscaba, en la foto Sakura sonreía con una alegría con la cual nunca la había visto.

**Haruno Sakura**

**Nació el 28 de marzo 1989 en Osaka.**

Sasuke gruño, esa no era precisamente la información que buscaba Sakura seguía siendo una completa desconocida para él. Se recostó en su cama con la mirada al techo como si esperara que mágicamente llegara toda la vida de la Haruno. Cerró los ojos, tratando ahora de conciliar el sueño pero una muchacha de ojos verde jade no permitía que el chico durmiera.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Hinata- llamo alguien. La chica seguía dormida.

-¡Hinata!- llamo más fuerte. No hubo respuesta.

-AH CON UNA… ¡¡LEVANTATE!- una figura más pequeña que Hinata tiro la puerta. Pero esta no se inmuto por nada y siguió dormida.

-HINATA- grito Hanabi con mucha fuerza.

-Que… demonios quieres- se quejo volteándose al otro lado.

-Mamá dice que ya te levantes se te va a hacer tarde y Sakura va a pasar por ti a las 5:45-

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto sentándose en su cama mientras se desemperezaba.

-Sip-

-Pues entonces lárgate de mi cuarto-

-Ya voy, ya voy… mandona ¬¬- Hanabi salió acomodando la puerta por detrás de ella. Hinata suspiro y miro el reloj, las 5:00 eso le daba tiempo. Tomo la ropa que se pondría y se fue a la ducha tratando de que así despertara por completo. Salió de la ducha y se cambio rápidamente. Una blusa sin mangas negras con sus típicas pulseras negras, un pantalón estilo soldado y unos vans negro con blanco, sus vans ya parecían bastante gastados pero no parecía importarle en lo absoluto. Tomo su delineador pintándose sus ojos con una gruesa línea negra por debajo y arriba de su ojo terminado con una sombra negra. Hinata se contemplo, su madre siempre le decía que ella no necesitaba nada de maquillaje que era bella sin usarlo. Pero la muchacha no se pintaba para verse mas bonita, lo hacía porque simplemente le gustaba y no quería verse igual a las otras.

-Hinata, ya esta el desayuno- grito su madre. No contesto, tomo su mochila y observo afuera de la ventana mirando el alegre amanecer. La Hyuga bajo sin saludar a sus familiares que estaban en la mesa desayunando.

-Hija, ¿no vas a desayunar?- pregunto su madre.

-No- dijo fríamente mientras acomodaba sus cosas en la mochila.

-Hinata te hará daño el no comer, mas si vas a la escuela sin nada en el estomago- añadió su padre.

-Hinata se va a hacer anoréxica- La peliazul miro con rencor a su hermana pero no dijo nada.

-Hanabi no digas esas cosas- la reprendió su padre.

-Pero… ¿y si tiene razón? A lo mejor Hinata tiene muestras de anorexia y nosotros ni en cuenta- la madre se mostraba temerosa.

-Son estupideces- murmuro la chica con un ligero enojo.

-Piénsalo Hiashi, no come se muestra agresiva y se ha vuelto tan rebelde-

-Tal vez tu tengas razón y debamos llevarla con un psicólogo- Hinata estaba enfurecida siempre era igual, nunca le preguntaba si en verdad era eso, sino que ellos sacaban conclusiones equivocadas. Tomo su mochila y camino apresuradamente a la salida.

-Hinata, espera necesitamos hablar- su madre la detuvo poniendo su mano al hombro.

-No madre no, no soy anoréxica si tal vez pidieras de vez en cuando mi opinión no tendrías que hacer tus "escenitas" Nunca me escuchan solo opinan y opinan de mi ¿y yo? ¿Yo que? Existo para ustedes acaso… Si te importa algo déjame en paz no te metas en mis asuntos-

Hinata siguió caminando hecha una furia mientras su madre solo agachaba la cabeza y dejaba caer una lágrima.

-Ja, anoréxica, ahora si se llevan el premio- dijo Hinata dando fin a su caminata. Unos minutos después su amiga llego.

-Hey, ¿que paso? ¿Por que traes esa cara?- pregunto Sakura preocupada.

-Mis estupidos padres otra vez- subió al carro y tiro su mochila.

-Oh, ya veo… Otra vez te hicieron sentir menos- Prendió la radio y empezó su marcha.

Hinata miraba el transcurso del camino no dijo ni comento nada, solo miraba sin ninguna expresión en su cara. Sakura no quiso preguntar su amiga le contaba las cosas cuando ella quería y sabia que era mejor dejarla que se calmara.

Llegaron a la escuela, Sakura estaciono su carro apago la radio y bajo de el seguida por Hinata que ya estaba mejor.

-Otro día- dijo Sakura con aburrimiento.

-Nunca sucede nada en esta preparatoria, todo es igual- se quejo Hinata. Pero en eso un chico toco el hombro de la Hyuga, volteó con aburrimiento y de repente su cara cambio a una de sorpresa y odio.

-Hola Hinata- saludo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Uzumaki… que quieres- contesto de mala gana.

-Bueno pensé que tu y yo podríamos platicar un rato… ¿Qué te parece?- pregunto guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Acaso tu piensas?- pregunto Hinata mostrando sorpresa. Naruto quito su cara de macho (NA: imagínense a Naruto con esa cara XD) y puso una de molestia.

-Oye que te pasa, solo estoy siendo amable-

-Pues yo no- la chica siguió caminando junto con Sakura.

Naruto se quedo ahí, sin poder reaccionar ya que todo había sido tan rápido. Lo habían bateado, por primera vez en su vida. Detrás de el escucho unas risas.

-Te la quemo y feo Naruto- dijo entre risas uno de sus amigos.

-Te dijimos que ella era difícil- dijo otro riéndose a morir.

-Creo que ya nos vas pagando Naruto-

Naruto agacho la mirada e hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Solo esperen, ya verán que ella luego me estará besando los pies- Sus amigos se seguían carcajeando.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke estaba en su casillero (NA: ya saben de esos lockers como en las escuelas de EU) acomodando sus libros aunque lo hacia mas lento de lo normal pues esperaba a ver a cierta persona (NA: A quien crees 6.6?). Miraba constantemente la entrada esperando encontrársela hasta que se abrió la puerta y entro. Sasuke se quedo con la boca abierta una sola palabra para describir lo que veía era: hermosa. Traía una unos shorts negros que le quedaban pegaditos dejando que el Uchiha admirara mas sus atributos con unas medias negras arriba de la rodilla y converse negros, una blusa de color blanco con escote en V y sus pulseras negro con blanco. No sabia que hacer como llamar su atención sin parecer un idiota enfrente de ella, ya lo había hecho una vez y no lo volvería hacer. Esperaría hasta que ella llegara a su casillero y ahí platicaría con ella.

-Sakura, tengo que ir a ver algo con la profesora Kurenai nos vemos en clase- dijo Hinata a su amiga que acomodaba sus cosas.

-Esta bien- La peliazul se fue y Sakura se quedo acomodando sus libros.

-_Esta es mi oportunidad- _Sasuke camino rápidamente y se pudo aun lado de la pelirosa que no lo veía porque su casillero lo tapaba.

-Em… este… Hola- dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sakura cerro el casillero rápidamente y puso de nuevo una cara de molestia.

-Ahora que quieres- lo miraba directamente a los ojos observando sus perlas negras.

-Yo… solo vine a intentar de nuevo a establecer una amistad… contigo-

-Que no entendiste lo que te dije ayer- la chica lo miro con molestia, como si una niño no comprendiera la tabla del uno –Somos muy diferentes no podemos-

-¿Que no dicen que polos opuestos se atraen?- Sasuke le había atinado. Sakura hizo una cara de sorpresa y para evitar que la viera comenzó a caminar.

-Oye espera- dijo caminando junto a ella –Te hizo dudar eh- Puso una cara de satisfacción en la cara.

-Si me sorprendes que tu si pienses- Sakura lo dejaba caminar junto a ella así que había dado un buen paso el chico. (NA: bien por Sasuke 0).

-Claro que pienso… Me crees idiota-

-Pues…-

-Mejor no me digas ¬¬- la chica esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. El muchacho desafortunadamente no la pudo ver pero sabía que había progresado mucho.

-Bueno ¿y que podríamos hacer para lo de el baile de bienvenida?- dijo Sasuke ya que ella no hablaba.

-Pues… Aun no lo se… tengo entendido que tenemos una hora en la que podemos planear las cosas-

-Pues entonces nos vemos en la hora de salida-

-Si, pero no es una cita eh… que te quede bien claro eso- la chica levanto un poco la voz.

-Yo no pensé nada tu sola lo dijiste- Sasuke subió sus manos y la miro con una cara inocente.

-¿Yo?… Solo quería dejar en claro las cosas- la pelirosa camino mas rápido.

-¿En serio? Porque no me molestaría-

-Si estoy segura y ya déjame en paz no me estés molestando, solo será como una reunión de trabajo-

-¿Solo eso?-

-Si-

-¿Segura?-

-Ya deja de enfadarme como molestas- Sakura dio vuelta al baño de mujeres donde Sasuke no podía seguirla. El moreno sonrió y siguió caminando ahora con una inmensa felicidad pues el tenía una "reunión" muy importante.


	4. No sabes nada

¡Hola a todos ! Bueno hace mucho que no actualizaba pero me fui de campamento y no encontraba inspiración pero ahora si lo hice por eso estoy de nuevo aquí 0… Gracias a la gente que me ha dejado reviews me ayudan a seguir con esta historia pues aquí les dejo el fic .

Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece ya lo saben…

-dialogo-

-_pensamiento-_

0000000000000000000 cambio de escena

(NA: notas de la autora)

**No sabes nada**

Una chica de cabello azulado caminaba en dirección a su clase tenía que entregarle un trabajo a su maestra Kurenai mientras ella iba concentrada en sus pensamientos, los pasillos estaban despejados no había nadie así que se sentía mas segura… la soledad la mantenía segura. No notaba que Naruto Uzumaki la seguía con discreción.

Llego al salón y miro que no había nadie adentro.

-_Tal vez este en la sala de maestros- _dio media vuelta y se topo con su pesadilla.

-Hola Hinata- sonrió el rubio.

-Que no tienes otra cosa que hacer mas que estarme siguiendo- dijo exaltada la chica ya lo había rechazado y este seguía buscándola.

-No, no tengo otra cosa que hacer-

Hinata molesta por su respuesta trato de irse pero Naruto evito que se fuera dejándola atrapada por sus brazos estando en una posicion comprometedora.

-Uzumaki… que haces- Hinata se puso levemente roja.

-Que- dijo con una voz seductora -esto-

La tomo por la barbilla y la acercaba poco a poco a sus labios. Hinata abrió sus ojos asustada pero después abrazo a Naruto por la nuca y también se acerco lentamente a el. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando Hinata le proporciona un buen rodillazo a Naruto en su orgullo de hombre (NA: ya se imaginaran donde: P)

Naruto cayo con un dolor inmenso en su miembro y con los ojos rojos, Hinata lo miro con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Eso te pasa por querer besarme… ¿acaso crees que ya me habías capturado¿Que seria una estupida mas que estaría a tus pies? Pues no Uzumaki… A mí nunca me tendrás así- le dio una patada en el estomago y siguió su camino.

Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo sin poder hablar porque le había sacado el aire observo a la Hyuga con algo de admiración y odio.

_-Maldita… ya veremos sino te conquisto… infeliz- _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-…Y por eso es que he llegado tarde alumnos- dijo Kakashi.

-Profesor llego tarde con 30 minutos y de paso su historia tardo 15 minutos- se quejo un alumno.

-Bueno… querían saber por que llegue tarde ¿no?- tomo un libro y lo abrió –Bien lean de la pagina 138 a la 140 y me traerán un resumen sobre esto de tarea- Dejo el libro y tomo otro de su maletín (NA: el icha icha paradise cual otro lee nuestro querido Kakashi XD)

Los alumnos se quejaron pero abrieron los libros y todo quedo en un silencio profundo. Sasuke miraba las nubes y de reojo también a Sakura quien estaba muy concentrada en la lectura. Ino noto que su novio estaba mas distraído que de costumbre y le mando una nota.

-¿Por que no me esperaste en la entrada de la escuela?- Sasuke con pereza tomo su lápiz y contesto.

-Tenía asuntos que hacer Ino- lo paso con pocas ganas. Ino lo leyó y se altero más.

-¿Cosas¿Mas importantes que TU novia?-

-No empieces… Por una vez que no nos vean juntos no pasan nada-

-Claro que pasa algo… Sabes que una chica me pregunto si habíamos tenido una pelea-

-Pues solo contéstales que no y ya-

-Si las otras chicas ven que no estoy contigo pensaran que estas soltero y te seducirán-

-Y que piensas que soy de tu propiedad o que-

-Pues eres mi novio ¿no? Te amo mucho no dejaría que una fulana se te acercara-

-Yo necesito mi espacio Ino es tiempo que vayas aprendiendo eso-

Sonó la campana y los alumnos dejaron los libros y empezaron a acomodar sus cosas.

-Nos vemos mañana y tráiganme el resumen que les pedí- Kakashi se quedo leyendo su entretenido libro.

El moreno se levanto y no espero a Ino como siempre lo hacia sino que solo se fue.

-¿Ino estas teniendo problemas con Sasuke?- pregunto una amiga de ella.

-Claro que no- soltó rápidamente –Es que tiene que ir al salón de deportes y practicar saben que no puedo estar ahí cuando entrena-

-Ah… es que como nostras vimos que en la mañana estaba con Haruno pues…- dijo otra.

-¿Con… Haruno?- La rubia apretó su mochila con fuerza.

-Sí, por eso pensábamos que tenían una pelea pero irse con la rara de Haruno que horror- la chica hizo una cara de asco.

-Pues… es que… ellos son los que organizaran el baile de bienvenida… claro, por eso tienen que prepara las cosas-

Las dos amigas de Ino se miraron no muy convencidas pero era mejor dejarlo así sabían que sino Ino se enfadaría con ellas.

-Ah si es cierto- sonrió.

-De seguro es eso-

-Claro no piensen que mi Sasuke y yo termináramos si somos la pareja perfecta- Ino salió del salón seguida de su escolta.

_-Esa tonta de Haruno quiere quitarme a mi novio… le enseñare con quien se esta metiendo- _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la cafetería llena de estudiantes había una pelirosa sentada en una mesa leyendo mientras tomaba un café. Su amiga Hinata llego y se sentó ya traía un café y dos platos.

-Ten Sakura- dijo dándole su plato.

-Gracias Hinata- La peliazul se sentó enfrente de su amiga. En eso llego Naruto junto con Sasuke y otros muchachos a sentarse en la mesa de la esquina donde solo los "populares" podían sentarse.

-Ay no- se quejo Hinata al ver al rubio.

-¿Qué?- Sakura los miro de reojo –Ah Uzumaki… se esta mostrando muy interesado contigo no crees-

-No lo comprendo pero se esta comportando mas idiota que de costumbre- Sakura hizo una pequeña sonrisa acordándose de otra persona que también estaba siendo mas idiota que de costumbre.

Flash Back

-Pues entonces nos vemos en la hora de salida-

-Si, pero no es una cita eh… que te quede claro eso- la chica levanto un poco la voz.

-Yo no pensé nada tu sola lo dijiste- Sasuke subió sus manos y la miro con una cara inocente.

-¿Yo?... Solo quería dejar en claro las cosas- la pelirosa camino mas rápido.

-¿En serio? Porque no me molestaría-

-Si estoy segura y ya déjame en paz no me estés molestando, solo será como una reunión de trabajo-

-¿Solo eso?-

-Si-

-¿Segura?-

-Ya deja de enfadarme como molestas- Sakura dio vuelta al baño de mujeres donde Sasuke no podía seguirla.

Fin Flash Back

Sakura miro a Sasuke quien estaba platicando animadamente con sus amigos y no notaba que ella lo estaba mirando.

-_Por que te estas portando así conmigo... ¿Por que?- _

-¡Sasuke amor mió!- grito una voz chillona que solo le pertenecía a una persona.

-Ino… que pasa- dijo el moreno.

-Nada, solo venia a estar aquí contigo ya que eres mi novio- Ino lanzaba miradas a Sakura pero ella ya estaba mirando a otro lado y solo escuchaba la irritante voz de Ino.

-Ino no alces l a voz tan fuerte-

-Pero Sasuke es que me haces tan feliz-

-Pero no es para que lo andes gritando…- no continuo porque Ino lo beso y abrazo.

Los murmullos comenzaron a oírse.

-Y yo que pensaba que Sasuke e Ino ya no eran novios-

-Que lastima otra vez Sasuke tiene dueña- dijo una chica desilusionada.

Sakura observó de reojo a la pareja y aun seguían besándose.

-Que repugnante- dijo Hinata viendo –No pueden hacer eso en privado-

Sakura tomo su libro y mochila para luego salir de ahí, tanto "amor" la asqueaba a ella también.

-Sakura… ¡Sakura!... Ah ya se fue… Bueno tengo que ir a entregarle esto Kurenai de todas formas- dijo Hinata también llendose.

Sasuke se separo lentamente de Ino, no quería quitarla porque ella tenia razón eran pareja.

Su vista fue rápidamente en donde estaba Sakura pero ella ya no estaba ahí.

-Este… Ino… tengo que… tengo que… - pensó una buena excusa –Ir con el profesor Kakashi por una duda que tengo de la tarea-

-Si quieres te acompaño mi vida-

-No… no… yo iré solo es algo rápido espérame aquí- la beso.

-Esta bien no te tardes amor-

Sasuke busco en toda la escuela hasta encontrar a la pelirosa sentada en el patio de la escuela aun leyendo su libro.

-Eh… Hola- dijo en voz baja para llamar su atención.

Ella lo miro y al notar que era el bajo su vista de nuevo al libro.

-Que paso- dijo fría.

-Bueno este yo solo venía a… - Sasuke no sabía ni a que había venido, Sakura no era su novia ni siquiera la podía llamar su amiga para pedirle disculpas por besar a Ino.

-Tienes una buena razón para hacerme perder el tiempo o no-

-Yo… bueno… solo quería saber como estabas-

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- la chica no quitaba la vista de el libro.

-Por lo que paso aya… en la cafetería-

-Por que habría de molestarme- cerro el libro y lo miro a los ojos –Son novios, y yo solo tu compañera de clases… no me ofendo en lo absoluto-

-Es que como te fuiste…- Sakura lo interrumpió.

-Me fui porque tanta superficialidad y "amor" me asquean-

-¿Entonces no estas molesta?-

-Te vuelvo a preguntar… ¿por que habría de estarlo?-

Sasuke se quedo ahí era cierto saco conclusiones muy apresuradas.

-Bueno y… este… ¿que estabas leyendo?- trato de romper el incomodo silencio.

-Poesía- abrió otra vez el libro y fijo su vista en el.

-¿Que clase de poesía?-

-Depresiva-

-¿Te gusta esa clase de poesía?-

-Sino no la estaría leyendo-

Sakura no parecía prestarle mucha atención al moreno y este no sabia que hacer para llamar su atención.

-¿Por que me tratas así?- pregunto en voz baja.

-Así trato a todos los de tu tipo vete acostumbrando Uchiha- dio la vuelta a una pagina y siguió leyendo.

-¿A si? Pues en la mañana no eras tan fría conmigo… No será que te pusiste celosa- El Uchiha esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sakura cerró el libro molesta y sus ojos mostraron rabia al estar viendo los de Sasuke.

-Acaso crees que yo me pondría celosa de un idiota como tu que lo único que le interesa son las cosas materiales- se puso de pie y se acerco rápidamente –Crees que eres tan importante para mi que perdería mi tiempo en ponerme en ese estado… Pues no Uchiha que te quede claro… La escoria como tu no merece ni mi atención y ya te había dicho que si te trato de buena forma es por la estupidez que estamos haciendo y nada más por eso… ¡Odio a la gente como tu!-

Sakura estaba frente a frente con Sasuke, ella mirándolo con odio y el con sorpresa.

-Eso piensas de mi eh- dijo el moreno cabizbajo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, eso y mucho mas-

-Pues te diré algo… si quieres decirle a una persona que es una escoria que lo odias por ser como CREES que es, primero infórmate si en verdad es como tu CREES-

Sasuke se acerco más a Sakura y esta retrocedía pero sin quitarle la vista.

-¿Sabes algo de mi¿Sabes como es mi vida? Crees que me conoces mas que nadie en el mundo solo por mi forma de vestir o porque tengo mas que los demas- Se acercaba mas y mas a la Haruno dejándola atrapada por el moreno que estaba molesto.

-Aléjate de mi Uchiha- trato de irse pero Sasuke la jalo del brazo.

-No sabes como es mi vida… No sabes lo que es tener todo lo que tu quieres pero a nadie con quien compartirlo, a nadie a quien llorarle cuando lo necesites, a nadie a quien contarle tus triunfos tus errores o pedirle consejos… Solo tener a unos cuantos amigos que solo se interesan por ellos y su popularidad… ¡Tu no sabes nada!- Sakura jalo su brazo y dio media vuelta mirando a Sasuke quien estaba histérico.

-Iré con el profesor Kakashi a pedirle que me cambie por otra alumna… porque yo no quiero estar contigo- dijo la pelirosa calmada.

-Pues en eso entonces estamos de acuerdo Haruno- Sasuke camino se adelanto a Sakura y siguió derecho. La ojos de jade se quedo impresionada por la actitud de él, no era como ella pensaba, es mas nunca se había preocupado en ver si era como ella pensaba que era pero su orgullo no le permitiría ir a pedir una disculpa.

-Idiota… total lo hecho, hecho esta… será mejor ir con el profesor Kakashi- Sakura tomo su libro y fue en busca de su maestro oyendo en su mente la voz del muchacho.

-_Tú no sabes nada-_

¡Listo acabe! Wu tarde mucho en hacer este capitulo pero es que no me inspiraba y luego ya les comente que salí… en fin gracias a:

nayru-san

sakurasasuke

Kristuky

tere-chan

sakura.h

Kagura Soma

Me animan a seguir y dejen más … Para seguir con este fic en el próximo capitulo se decidirá que pasara con Sakura y Sasuke y también con Hinata y Naruto… arigato por leer mi fic! See ya!

Se despide

miriam-chan


	5. No se puede hacer nada

Si de nuevo aquí .! Gomen por la tardanza! Perdónenme pero ya me disculpo al final aquí les dejo el capitulo…

Naruto no me pertenece ya lo saben

_-pensamiento-_

-dialogo-

00000000000000 cambio de escena

(NA: notas de la autora)

**Capitulo 5**

**No se puede hacer nada**

Sakura iba caminando con una cara de pocos amigos e irritada.

-¡Sakura! Espérame- dijo una chica corriendo tras ella.

-Ah Hinata- miro a su amiga –Siento haberte dejado es que tenia que hacer algo- miro hacia otro lado y siguió caminando.

-No importa tenia que entregar algo después de todo… ¿Qué tienes? Tienes una cara…-

Sakura no se limito a decir algo sino que su cara mostró mas molestia de la que ya hacia.

-¿Por qué estas asi? ¿Qué te molesta?- Hinata caminaba a un lado de su amiga.

-Todo- paro en seco cabizbaja.

-¿Todo?-

-¡Sí todo!- levanto la voz y al mismo tiempo la cabeza mirando a Hinata –Estoy harta de todo este ambiente de tanta hipocresía, de que solo quieran burlarse de ti y tratar que tu vida sea mas difícil-

-Bueno Sakura ya sabemos eso pero esa actitud demuestra mas- Hinata frunció el ceño preocupada.

-Y a ti que te interesa- grito de nuevo. Hinata cerro los ojos lanzo un suspiro y abrió los ojos lentamente con una mirada preocupada.

-Sakura, ¿como no me va a interesar? Eres mi mejor amiga la única que tengo y que me comprende- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Sakura volvió a bajar la cabeza y asintió Hinata lo tomo como una disculpa si en algo conocía muy bien a su amiga era que nunca se disculpaba aunque estuviera equivocada.

-Venga vamos que solo faltan otras tres clases para que acabe este terrible día- camino junto a Sakura quien subió la cabeza con una sonrisa y mas calmada.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Sasuke amor… ¿Qué tienes mi vida?- Ino quien estaba sentada en el mismo lugar donde la dejo se acerco corriendo.

-Nada…-

-Pero se te nota que estas molesta, dime, ¿quien fue el estupido que molesto a mi Sasuke?-

No respondio y solo se sentó con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas (NA: la típica pose que hace Sasuke-kun XP).

La rubia se sentó a un lado de él tratando de llamar su atención pero sin lograrlo, el Uchiha estaba demasiado pensativo que ni con la cosa mas increíble se hubiera sorprendido.

Sonó la campana y la multitud de alumnos se dirigían a sus salones.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

-…Japón se puso en guerra con Estado Unidos haciendo así la Segunda Guerra Mundial haciendo que las tropas…- Kurenai escribía fechas y oraciones sobre historia y leía un aburrido libro al que todos detestaban.

Sasuke escribía todo lo que el pensaba que era importante concentrándose en eso, era lo mejor que podía hacer para no recordar a la chica pelirosa.

Por su parte ella también tomaba notas sin excepción, eso le quitaba las ganas de matar al moreno al quien tan solo saber que estaba ahí le daban ganas de tirársele encima.

-_Pensar que ese niño bonito esta aquí… lo odio…- _Empezó a escribir mas fuerte logrando que se rompiera la punta.

-Bueno chicos espero que hayan tomado apunte de esto porque quiero un reporte de todo esto con imágenes para mañana mínimo de 7 hojas-

-¡¿QUE!- gritaron casi todos los alumnos.

-Ya escucharon tengan un excelente día -

Sonó el timbre y todos salieron como si acabara de morir alguien.

-Uzumaki, Hyuga- llamo Kurenai –vengan aquí por favor-

Hinata se acerco como si Naruto no estuviera y este también.

-Bueno Uzumaki todos sabemos que tus calificaciones son terribles, sobre todo en mi materia- miro los ojos azules del chico el cual parecía tomarlo en broma.

-Pero maestra yo no estoy hecho para esto- sonrió son su sonrisa de gato (NA: parece gato o no).

-Pues no me importa mientras tu padre siga manteniéndote en esta escuela y yo te de clases tu vas a mejorar, por eso te voy asignar a Hyuga como tu tutora-

-¡Pero maestra!- reclamo al instante Hinata -¿Cree que yo puedo hacer milagros?-

-Que chistosita Hyuga- dijo sarcástico Naruto.

-No Hinata, pienso que tu eres la mejor para esto eres muy responsable y muy buena para historia, creo que como dices tu, si lograras el milagro-

-Pero es que… por favor asigne a Uchiha el es bueno y amigo de esté-

-Sí Uchiha también es bueno te diré que el mejor, pero como lo dijiste amigo de Uzumaki y puede que solo lo solape-

-¿Que yo no tengo voz para escoger mi tutor?- pregunto desesperado porque no parecía poner atención.

-No- Kurenai se puso de pie. –Ya dije Hyuga va a ser tu tutora y espero que pases los exámenes finales porque sino, no pienses en pasar a la universidad- salió del salón con su maletín dejándolos solos.

Naruto dio media vuelta esperando encontrarse con Hinata pero ya iba saliendo.

-Este… Hinata… Espera-

-No me llames así, llámame por mi apellido- siguió caminando sin detenerse.

-Bueno Hyuga- dijo molesto – ¿Como vamos hacer esto? ¿Donde nos vamos a reunir?-

-Ten en claro que solo lo hago porque es mi obligación Uzumaki, creo te lo deje bien claro con ese golpe que te di- Naruto no dijo nada solo la seguía –Pasare a tu casa a las 5 para hacer el reporte que nos pidieron, nos vemos-

-Espera Hina… este Hyuga que tal si mejor te llevo ahorita, me dicen que te vas con Haruno mejor yo te llevo y luego te dejo-

Hinata se detuvo analizando todo viendo que ponía cara de duda Naruto sonrió.

-No vamos hacer nada malo en serio, solo estudiar ya me lo dejaste muy en claro- puso sus manos atrás de su cabeza.

Hinata no había visto a Naruto sonreír con sinceridad y esta vez lo hacía.

-Esta bien… solo a estudiar- repitió.

-Claro solo a eso-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke estaba con Ino platicando con sus amigos aunque este parecía que no estaba en la plática.

-…Y luego agarramos a ese enano de primero y le dimos su primera paliza de novato- dieron una fuerte carcajada el único que callo fue Sasuke.

-Sasuke… amigo que tienes estás muy callado- dijo uno de sus amigos.

-No es nada- Ino abrazo a Sasuke pero este no se lo correspondió.

-¿Seguro amigo? Te ves decaído-

-Hmp-

-Amor por que…-

-Ahora no Ino, tengo que hacer algo- se separó de ella sin una explicación y se fue.

-¿Que traerá Sasuke?- dijo una amiga de Ino acercándose.

-Es… que… tiene que hacer el reporte ya vez mi Sasuke es muy inteligente…-

-Ah es cierto-

Ino sonrió satisfecha tratando de creerse lo que había dicho.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke caminaba cabizbajo dirigiéndose al salón de Kakashi decidido a lo que iba pedir. En el camino se topo con la persona que había estado rondando por su cabeza todo ese tiempo. Sakura lo miro con frialdad y paso al salón rápidamente. Sasuke hizo lo mismo esperando ser lo mas duro posible para no parecer débil

Sakura iba igual tratando de ser lo mas indiferente posible para no caer ante él.

-¿Profesor Kakashi?- dijo en voz baja Sakura.

-¿Eh? ¿Haruno, Uchiha? No deberían ya haberse ido-

-Vengo a pedirle algo profesor- Sasuke se adelantó y pasó a Sakura.

Kakashi levantó una ceja sorprendido.

-Bueno dime, ¿que es?-

-Quiero dejar mi puesto en la clase- dijeron al unísono.

A Kakashi le salió una gota tipo anime.

-¿Los dos quieren esto?-

-Sí- dijeron de nuevo.

-Bueno, veamos como se los puedo decir… No-

-¿Qué?- Sakura se puso en frente de Kakashi enfurecida.

-Lo que pasa es que no puedo porque una vez que están selectos no se pueden anular sus puestos-

-Pero si los dos estamos de acuerdo debería hacerlo… usted debe hacer algo-

-Lo siento pero no puedo ahora si me disculpan tengo una cita en casa con una relajante té y un grato momento de lectura (NA: el icha icha XD)

Tomo sus maletín y se fue sin decir otra cosa.

Un silencio incomodo se percibió, los dos no sabían que hacer.

-Este bueno… podemos intentar trabajar- Sasuke dio la vuelta para observar a Sakura pero esta ya había tomado sus cosas e iba a la puerta.

-Si no me queda de otra, iremos a mi casa- abrió la puerta.

-Sí claro- Sasuke puso una cara molestia y la siguió.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata iba caminando en busca de su amiga para avisarle que no necesitaba que la llevara mientras Naruto la seguía.

En ese momento pasó Sakura con la mirada seria detrás de ella Sasuke quien traía las manos en las bolsas y caminaba con una mirada taciturna.

-¡Sakura!- grito Hinata.

La pelirosa giró de mala gana pero al ver a su amiga trato de cambiar su actitud.

-Que paso-

-Este… Bueno ahora no tienes que llevarme Uzumaki y yo tenemos que estudiar así que iré a su casa- La Hyuga miraba a otro lado para no ver la cara de conmoción de su amiga.

-Pero Hinata… creí que…-

-No te preocupes… luego te lo explico- interrumpió la chica.

-¿Sasuke tu vas a ir con Haruno?- pregunto Naruto extrañado.

-Tenemos que planear lo que haremos durante los dos semestres- respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Bueno y que le dirás a Ino-

-Dile que tuve que ir a hacer un trabajo- Sasuke siguió caminando.

-Nos vemos después Hinata- Sakura siguió a Sasuke.

-Parece como si fueran a prisión- comentó Naruto.

Hinata asintió.

-Ya debemos irnos es algo tarde- Naruto trató de tomar el hombro de Hinata pero esta lo alejo.

-No me toques- dijo molesta.

-Lo siento pero no te iba hacer nada-

-Recuerda que solo te ayudare a estudiar nunca te dije que éramos amigos, esto me ayudara a mi para poder ser una mejor alumna y en cuanto te haya ayudado lo suficiente no quiero volver a saber nada de ti… te quedo claro-

Naruto se rascaba la oreja.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?- dijo quitándose el dedo del oído. Hinata puso cara de molestia pero luego se tranquilizo.

-Mejor vamonos ya- Naruto esbozó otra sonrisa inocente.

-S…sí- contesto confundida.

_-Tal vez así poco a poco se vaya enamorando de mi y luego cumpliré la apuesta- _miro de reojo a Hinata –_Aunque… no es tan fría y malvada como decían… me parece agradable-_

-Que tanto me ves Uzumaki-

-Eh… yo solo… este nada… nada- se puso ligeramente rojo y camino mas aprisa.

Hinata sonrió.

-_Es un idiota, pero puede ser divertido-_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chan chan chan… he acabado! Se me dificulto mucho hacer este fic, tal vez tarde aun mas de lo que ya tardaba porque ya entre a la escuela TT.TT así que ni modo a echarle ganas pero les prometo tratar de subir más rápido. Tal vez me motive si me dejan más reviews XD

Se despide

miriam-chan

P.D.

Perdón por el titulo pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor… nos vemos!


	6. Conociendote mejor

¡¡¡¡Hola! pues aquí les traigo de nuevo otro capitulo que lo hice en mi pequeña mentecita cuando me iba a dormir y en la iglesia XD jeje estaba tan emocionada cuando lo estaba ideando que ya hasta tengo unos capítulos para mas adelante 0 jojo pero ahorita tengo que calmarme jaja porque tmb tengo que estudiar -.- ahí les dejo el capitulo /

-dialogo-

-_pensamientos_-

000000000000000000000000 cambio de escena

(NA: notas de la autora)

**Conociéndote mejor**

La joven pelirosa iba caminando con su ipod y con la música al máximo como si quisiera evitar el mundo o a una persona que estaba caminando atrás de ella.

El moreno estaba detrás de ella observándola por atrás con sus ojos azabache fijos en ella.

_-Tal vez yo fui el precipitado, ni siquiera debí haber ido a buscarla por una cosa tan estupida apenas la conozco, tendré que disculparme pero no directamente-_

Los dos chicos llegaron en donde estaban sus carros.

Sakura se quito su ipod y arranco el carro al igual que Sasuke quien desvió la mirada a ella.

-Bien entonces tomare la San Isidro para llegar a tu casa- dijo casi gritando por el ruido de los carros (NA: las calles son inventadas no crean que se donde queda eso)

-No, toma la Rió Yuntla así llegaras mas rápido- contesto secamente.

-Creo que mi ruta es mucho más rápida que la que me dices tu-

Sakura alzo la cabeza y por un largo tiempo lo miro a los ojos, el Uchiha solo sonreía complacido al ver la mirada retadora de ella.

-Crees que sabes más esta ciudad que yo Uchiha-

-No creo, sé- su sonrisa no se borraba disfrutaba ver a la ojos de jade con esa mirada.

-Y que si yo llego primero- sonrió un poco.

-Eso suena a reto Haruno, tendrás la alegría de haberme vencido y te pediré disculpas-

_-_Esta bien- y sin otra palabra encendió el su carro y se fue dejando atrás al Uchiha quien también lo prendió y se fue a dirección contraria.

Sakura iba concentrada en el camino y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

_-Pan comido, el idiota piensa que conoce mas que yo pues ya veremos quien se ríe de quien…- _aceleró y prendió la radio que estaba sintonizando "Whisper" de evanescence (NA: mi grupo favorito XD).

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura estaba a tan solo una cuadra de su casa y sin rastros de Sasuke lo cual la alegro más.

Estaciono su carro y bajo con aire triunfante pero al ver al otro lado de la calle vislumbro a un muchacho recargado en un auto.

-Tardaste mucho- pronuncio.

Sakura solo lo observo directamente a los ojos aun desafiante

Sasuke cruzó la calle y se puso enfrente de la chica quien ahora evitaba la mirada.

Sakura dio vuelta y se dirigió a la casa que tenían enfrente. El la siguió con paso lento y con las manos en le bolsa.

-¿Por que no te burlas?-

-¿Eh?- Sasuke volteó rápidamente a verla aunque solo le veía la espalda.

-Por que no te burlas, o me haces sentir escoria no se, yo… iba hacer eso- Sakura se detuvo y dio la vuelta dándose a ver al Uchiha.

-Porque creo que fui yo el primero que cometió una tontería… no lo crees-

No respondió, pero dio entender a chico que a ella había agradado su respuesta.

-Yo no debí haberte seguido para decirte algo tan estupido… apenas te conozco y no era correcto-

-¿Es una disculpa?-

-Si quieres verlo de esa forma, sí- Sasuke sonrió a la pelirosa.

La chica dio media vuelta y siguió. Sasuke, aunque no le dijera nada sabía que ella aceptaba sus disculpas y que era demasiado orgullosa para disculparse.

-Pasa- se puso a un lado de la puerta y alzo la mano.

-Gracias, que bonita casa tienes-

-Se hace lo posible- cerro la puerta y fue a la cocina. -¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

-Sí por favor- Sasuke fue hacía la sala que era muy grande.

Observo los cuadros que estaban ahí, todos eran abstractos (NA: a los que no saben los que no tienen forma). Busco alguna foto de ella o de su familia pero no parecía haber otra cosa más.

-Aquí tienes- llego Sakura con un vaso de agua.

-Gracias- lo tomo – ¿Y tus padres?-

Sakura sacó unos cuadernos y lápices sin poner mucha atención a la pregunta.

-Vivo sola, mis padres viven en otra ciudad-

-Y… ¿por que? Digo… ¿no te gustaría vivir con ellos?-

-La verdad no, ellos siempre han sido muy independientes y solo querían tener una hija, mi hermana, pero yo también nací por un descuido…- Sakura decía todo con un naturalidad increíble que hasta impresiono al chico que ella le contara esas cosas a él.

-En fin ellos nunca me demostraron cariño aunque yo si lo hiciera, me mantuvieron y luego me dejaron vivir sola e estudiar, creo que era mejor para ellos… Pagan mis cosas, el carro, la casa, la escuela, todo…-

-Lo dices con mucha naturalidad- Sasuke la miraba preocupado.

-Sí, ya me acostumbre llevo bastante tiempo viviendo sola… aunque Hinata viene varias veces aquí, casi todos los días-

-¿No te molesta en lo más mínimo?…-

-Antes sí, ahora la verdad creo estar mejor sin ellos es menos presión-

Sasuke la miraba con extrañeza con cierta similitud a el. Sakura le tenía la suficiente confianza para contarle esas cosas había dado un gran paso.

Sakura por su parte creía que no tenía porque tratar tan mal al Uchiha, ya que el también había dicho algo acerca de él y se sentía en confianza, sufría igual que ella, no tenían a su lado a los dos seres que debían estar con ellos.

-Bien, creo que es hora de empezar- Sasuke saco una libretita y un lápiz.

-Cuales son tu propuestas para el baile- Sakura se sentó en el sillón con el lápiz en la mano. Sasuke puso su lápiz en la barbilla intentado recordar algo.

-Etto…No lo se, no me había puesto a pensar eso- sonrió con picardía.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

En las afueras de una tienda un chico de cabello rubio acompañaba a una chica con la expresión molesta.

-Teníamos que parar a comer un plato de ramen- Hinata estaba cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados mostrando irritabilidad.

-¡Claro! El ramen que venden aquí es el mejor de todos- Naruto sonrió como si le hubiesen preguntado a un niño sobre su superhéroe favorito.

Hinata suspiró y tomó sus cosas.

-Creó que ya debemos irnos, es algo tarde ¿no crees?- Naruto miro su reloj.

-Eso te lo dije cuando te comiste el quinto plato de ramen- La Hyuga cerro de nuevo los ojos con molestia.

-¿Eso fue lo que dijiste? Vaya con lo que se malinterpreta las cosas- saco la lengua de forma juguetona.

Hinata hecho andar en dirección al carro de Uzumaki al igual que este.

Naruto iba algo incomodo normalmente, con solo sonreír las dejaba muertas dispuesta a cualquier cosa por él, Hinata ni se inmutaba a corresponderle la sonrisa, parecía disgustarle todo lo que el hiciera.

Subieron al carro sin decirse una palabra, él no sabía como hacerla hablar. No sabía que le gustaba o algo de que platicar así que mejor se mantenía callado, sin decir alguna tontería que la hiciere enojar.

Hinata tomo su ipod y lo encendió buscando una buena canción.

Naruto no perdía la vista de la carretera pero siempre cuidando los movimientos de ella, fijándose como miraba hacía la nada sin expresión alguna, extrañamente su actitud lo ponía nervioso pero su auto confianza era mucho más grande que ese sentimiento extraño.

-Etto… Hina… digo Hyuga…- llamo sin verla.

La chica sin quitarse los audífonos con un sonido le indico que lo escuchaba.

-Me preguntaba… ¿que tipo de música te gusta?- seguía sin mirarla.

-Pues… el gótico, punk, rock, metal tu sabes… cosas que a la "gente como yo" le gusta- su voz sonaba pasiva y en cierta manera aburrida.

-"Gente como tu"… ¿A que te refieres?-

-Sí, yo soy una "rara" comparado con tu mundo, gótica, dark es igual-

-Ah… eso… te diré que… yo antes pensaba eso de ti… - sonrió.

-¿Antes? ¿Qué no lo sigues pensando?- De un de repente la chica mostraba un poco más de interés en la platica que tenía pero siempre tenía cuidado de no aparentarlo.

-Sí, antes pensaba que eras rara… ahora veo que eres especial- puso mayor énfasis en la ultima palabra.

Hinata no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la respuesta de él, no parecía ser el mismo tonto que tiempo atrás intento besarla, ni el que estupidamente trataba de llamar su atención.

-Bueno hemos llegado- se detuvo y dirigió su mirada a la suya.

Hinata solo se limito a verlo por unos segundos, sin poder explicar el extraño cambio de Naruto.

El rubio bajo del carro y la chica lo hizo igual admirando la gran mansión que tenía enfrente.

-Ven, esta haciendo frió te vas a enfermar-

La peliazul tomo sus cosas y lo siguió.

000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras en otra casa Sakura y Sasuke se rompían la cabeza para una buena propuesta al baile de bienvenida.

-¿Que tal una fiesta de disfraces?- sugirió el moreno acostado en la alfombra de Sakura.

-No, eso ya esta muy usado- la pelirosa estaba sentada en el sillón recargando sus pies en una mesita.

-Ah me rindo- soltó el lápiz y el papel –no tenemos ni menor idea de que hacer-

La Haruno pareció estar de acuerdo y dejo el lápiz en la mesita.

-Tal vez si platicamos un poco una idea se nos venga a la mente- sugirió Sasuke después de un rato de silencio, sentándose bien en la alfombra.

-Suena mejor a estar rompiéndonos la cabeza- bajo sus piernas de la mesa.

-Ya se, juguemos a hacernos preguntas-

-Eso no es un juego ¬¬-

-Pero así tendremos de que platicar -

-Bueno… tú empiezas-

-Eh… de acuerdo… ¿cual es el mejor recuerdo que tienes?-

-Mi mejor… recuerdo…- Sakura agacho la mirada con melancolía.

-FLASHBACK -

-Vamos Sakura- un muchacho alto estaba delante de Sakura quien tenía unos 14 años de edad –Tómalo ya te dije que es un regalo-

La ojos de jade tenía frente a ella la mano de él alzada con algo colgado en ella.

-Pero… debiste haber gastado mucho por eso-

El muchacho sonrió, aunque su rostro no podía observarse bien.

-Esto no es nada… mi pequeña flor-

Sakura tomo lo que tenía frente a ella con cierta timidez y lo admiro. Era una cadena de oro puro en forma de corazón.

-Gracias…- una sonrisa se formulo en su boca.

-Es para que no me olvides y para que sepas que siempre estaré cuidando de ti-

-END FLASHBACK-

Sakura miraba con tristeza la cadena que tenía en sus manos, la misma que siempre tenía en su cuello.

Sasuke debió notar que la chica se había puesto algo nostálgica.

-Perdón, dije algo que no debía- su voz sonó preocupado.

Sakura guardo su cadena debajo de la ropa.

-No, es solo que… en ocasiones prefiero no recordar-

-No te preocupes…- un breve silencio los acompaño.

-Será mejor dejarlo así- dijo Sakura hablando después de un rato

-Si así lo quieres, esta bien- Sasuke tomo de nuevo el lápiz.

Pasaron 10 minutos y ninguno decía nada después de lo que ocurrió. Sasuke no sabía como ayudar o consolar a Sakura porque ella no se dejaba y Sakura estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Sasuke de repente.

-¿Otra?-

-¡Hagamos un baile de mascaras!-

-Mascaras… no suena mal…-

-Sí, mira que sean de esos antiguos bailes en los que llevaban puesto una mascara o mascada-

-Y que lleven ropa de esos tiempos, ¿no? se vería original-

-Estaría bien- Sasuke anoto todo lo que planearon añadiendo detalles de la música y todo lo demás.

-¿Como ideaste eso?- pregunto Sakura observando lo entusiasmado que escribía.

-Pues… lo de la mascara en una película "El Fantasma de la Opera" mi favorita-

-Nunca pensé que te gustara esa película-

-Hay muchas cosas que la gente no sabe de mi- sonrió triste dejando de escribir.

-¿Como que?- pregunto interesada.

-Pues… me gusta escribir, tu sabes, novelas de ese tipo y poemas… son mi pasatiempo. No soy el chico sangrón o creído que todos piensan. No soy el chico perfecto, solo soy una persona normal… que quiere que la comprendan, que la apoyen y que le den algo más que solo superficialidad-

Sasuke apretó el puño pero seguía sonriendo con una mirada triste y perdida. Sakura sentía compasión, y asombro al ver que, Sasuke Uchiha, el galan y listo de toda la escuela le estuviera haciendo esa confesión. La pelirosa lentamente se sentó a un lado de él.

-Tu vida no es como pensé que era…- dijo en voz baja.

-Créeme, no solo tú…-

-Al verte a ti, con dinero y que todas las mujeres de la escuela estuvieran locas por ti, me imagine que solo eras otro mas del montón… otro mas que se dejaba guiar por lo superficial… pero imagine mal-

Sasuke la miro de reojo, el cabello de ella evitaba el contacto con sus ojos.

-Yo la verdad, no sabía de ti hasta el primer día de clases de este año. Lo ignoraba, muchas veces lo único que hago es bloquearme y solo meditar y tratar de ser alguien a quien en verdad reconozcan-

Sakura se sentó de tal manera que el moreno le quedara en frente.

-Pero… ¿que pasa con Yamanaka? ¿Acaso ella no te apoya o algo?-

Sasuke se acostó con las manos detrás de la cabeza y soltó un bufido de burla.

-¿Ino? En lo único que piensa es en su ranking de la más popular y bella de la preparatoria, a veces siento que soy su mascota. Si le digo algo lo ignora o solo me dice que con ella tengo suficiente no necesito algo más… según ella-

-Vaya y yo los creía la "pareja perfecta"- dijo divertida.

-Ya, no te burles…-

Sakura volteo a ver el reloj de la cocina, eran las 6 de la tarde.

-Creo que ya acabamos con todo esto, una cosa tan simple nos llevo horas- dijo Sakura cansada.

-Sí, pero también llevamos mucho rato platicando-

-¿No tienes que ir a tu casa?-

-¿Me estas corriendo?- bromeó con ella.

-No claro que no, es solo que pensé que alguien te estaría esperando-

-No… en mi casa no me espera nadie, mi hermano de seguro trajo a una amiga para "estudiar" y mis padres se fueron de viaje-

-Entonces puedes quedarte un rato más, ¿que tal si hacemos lo de historia?- sugirió Sakura.

-Muy bien – pero en ese momento las tripas de Sasuke sueltan un gruñido que no pudo evitar- pero primero… ¿que tal si comemos////-

-Lo había olvidado no hemos comido desde que llegamos, ahorita preparo algo-

-Hablando del trabajo de historia… ¿como estarán Hinata y Naruto? ¿Crees que Hinata ya haya matado a Naruto?-

-Nah… Hinata le tiene paciencia a los animales- Sakura sonrió y Sasuke comenzó a reír.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡Bueno acabe! En verdad le quería poner mas cosas pero eso será en el próximo capitulo 0… a la gente que me deja reviews gracias muchas gracias… sus palabras son motivo para seguir con este fic TT.TT…

Que pasara con Hinata y Naruto? Y con Sakura y Sasuke? No se pierdan mi siguiente episodio.

Se despide

miriam-chan

PD

Dejen reviews XD


	7. Conociendote mejor II

**¡¡¡Hola! Bueno he aquí yo otra vez … ahora que ya no tengo exámenes (¡¡si! ¡Wuju!) Este… pues planee dejar este capitulo… a la gente que me ha dejado reviews… SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHISIMO! Gracias por entretenerse a leer este fic que mi mente ha creado con mucho cariño para ustedes… sniff… sniff… quisiera agradecerle a mi perro… no bueno ya no ya fue mucho y sino se van a aburrir ¬¬… los dejo con el capitulo sin otra interrupción U**

-dialogo-

_-pensamiento-_

**(NA: notas de la autora)**

00000000000000000000000 cambios de escena

**Conociéndote mejor II**

Hyuga Hinata estaba dentro de una mansión, en cierta manera parecía una turista en una ciudad nueva y es que, como no serlo si la casa parecía mas un castillo que casa.

El recibidor era enorme, se podía hacer una fiesta y todos podrían caber ahí sin molestia. Alrededor había pinturas, muchas de ellas, todas muy bellas pero que nunca había visto.

-Joven Naruto- llamó una mucama que apareció de una de las muchas puertas que había.

-Hola Ayame, te presento a Hinata Hyuga, es una compañera de la escuela-

-Mucho gusto señorita, es una placer tenerla en esta casa- dio una inclinación.

-Gra…gracias- dijo sorprendida por tal educación, cosa que ella carecía.

-Hyuga vendrá a ayudarme con una tarea que nos encargaron ahora, en realidad ella es mi tutora U- Naruto sonrió y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza como siempre.

-Vaya, hasta que llegas hijo- se oyo una voz.

De las grandes escaleras bajaba una mujer muy bella, rubia con ojos verdes. Sin ninguna duda esa era la madre de Naruto, la señora Uzumaki.

-Hola mamá, me tarde un rato porque fuimos a comer al Ichiraku- dirigió su vista a ella.

-¿Y me dirás quien es tu linda amiga?- sonrió a Hinata.

-Buenas tardes señora- saludo algo torpe.

-Ella es Hyuga Hinata, mi nueva tutora-

-Ah… una tutora, esperemos que así las calificaciones de Naruto suban… Encantada de conocerte Hinata…-

-Lo mismo digo señora…-

-Bueno mamá tengo que subir a mi habitación, ya nos hemos retrasado mucho-

-Esta bien hijo, pero ve y saluda a tu padre quieres, estaba algo preocupado-

-De acuerdo mamá, Hyuga ven sígueme iremos a saludar a mi padre-

-Creo… que yo no debería ir, es familiar-

-¡Tonterías! Quiero presentártelo- estaba a punto de jalarla, pero recordó sus malas experiencias con eso –Claro, si tu quieres-

Para la Hyuga todo eso era extraño, tanta cortesía, amabilidad, su familia nunca era así con las visitas.

-Sí…- murmullo.

-Sígueme- camino hacia las escaleras donde subió rápidamente en escalones de dos en dos.

-Espera, pareces niño chiquito ¬¬- reprimió.

-De verdad /ô.o/-

Hinata no respondio aquella obvia pregunta y subió despacio las escaleras.

Cuando por fin llego Naruto acababa de salir del baño.

-¡Ah! Por fin llegas, no aguante y fui al baño, pero que lenta eres caminando -.- -

-Que gracioso- dijo sarcástica.

Naruto no pareció escuchar aquel tono en que lo dijo y siguió andando.

El rubio dejo de caminar cuando llego a una puerta, abrió la puerta casi de golpe.

-Papá, mamá me dijo que estabas preocupado-

-Naruto, hasta que te apareces- Un hombre rubio con los ojos iguales a los de Naruto, con un perfil musculoso y la cara idéntica a la de Naruto, solo que con expresiones más maduras les recibió alegre.

-Lo que pasa es me detuve a comer-

-Ah hijo, tu y ese extraño vicio por el ramen… pero lo bueno es que estas aquí- dio unas palmadas cariñosas a su hijo acompañadas de una sonrisa sincera y calida. Al ver al lado de Naruto pudo ver a Hinata, quien se sentía muy incomoda de estar en ese preciso momento.

-Papá, ella es una compañera del salón- se alejo para que la viera –Hyuga Hinata- **(NA: ya la ha presentado muchas veces esta es la última lo prometo XD).**

-Hola señor Uzumaki-

-Señor Uzumaki, no me digas así mejor llámame Yondaime **(NA: si en este fic Yondaime es el papá de Naruto, y ¿apoco no? se parecen mucho XP).**

-Un gusto conocerte Hinata, Naruto no nos había contado de ti, espero vengas mas seguido a la casa- sonrió a Hinata con cariño.

-Nos tenemos que ir padre, tenemos un trabajo que nos espera -.- -

-Esta bien, Hinata espero le tengas mucha paciencia a Naruto… no se si lo habrás notado pero es… algo lento para captar las cosas U-

-No se preocupe, señor Uzumaki-

-Sí, sí luego hablan mal de mi ù.ú- se alejo de su padre en dirección a la puerta –Nos vemos en la cena papá-

Hinata le siguió lentamente.

-Con permiso-

Cuando los dos jovenes estuvieron afuera, el rubio miro la hora.

-Las 5:30, vaya se me ha pasado demasiado rápido estas horas-

La peliazul no se limitó a contestar, su mente estaba en la vida del Uzumaki, sus padres, tan corteses y acomedidos, daban la apariencia de la familia perfecta. Y aun así, ¿Cómo podían su hijo ser el irresponsable que era? ¿Se podía comportar como un tonto en la escuela pero en su casa comportarse como un chico normal? Hinata no comprendía el extraño comportamiento del chico, y en cierta manera sentía curiosidad.

-Vamos o se hará más tarde de lo que es- Naruto camino dejando atrás a la Hyuga quien sin salir de sus pensamientos lo siguió.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El Uchiha y la Haruno estaban disfrutando de la comida más nutritiva y deliciosa que puede existir… pizza **(NA: ei es rápido, no tienes que prepararla y puede que te la lleves gratis XD)**

Sin darse cuenta Sakura hablaba con Sasuke como si se conocieran desde hace años contándole anécdotas, riéndose con el y hasta discutiendo de sus propias vidas, de los justa que podría ser.

-Pero en serio, ¿amas a Ino?- la pelirosada estaba acostada cómodamente en el sillón con las piernas recargadas en la mesa y comiendo un pedazo de pizza.

-¿Amar? No, claro que no – El moreno tomo otro pedazo de pizza y volvió a su misma postura. –Ino, es bonita y tiene un buen cuerpo, pero no solo me fijo en eso, no me entiende – le dio una mordida al pedazo y siguió hablando –Es imposible hablar con alguien a quien solo le interesa ser la más popular y tener ropa de todo tipo-

Sakura miraba la escena divertida de cómo el gran Sasuke Uchiha comía y hablaba a la vez teniendo la boca llena, tenía un aspecto chistoso.

-Yo pensaba que tu eras igual a ella- la ojos de jade sonrió.

-Sí, la mayoría del mundo piensa eso- Sasuke puso una cara melancólica lo cual Sakura noto.

-Creo que ya es hora de comenzar con el trabajo- tomo su mochila y saco una pluma y un cuaderno.

-Me supongo que sí…- el Uchiha hizo lo mismo.

No hubo ruido más que el de sus lápices por más de media hora, sin saber que decirse o como consolarse, se ocultaban escribiendo sin decir alguna palabra.

_-Como podemos ser tan diferentes y a la vez iguales- _Sasuke miraba a Sakura quien ni se inmutaba de que el la veía.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto subía y bajaba escaleras como también pasaba distintas puertas, la peliazul ya comenzaba a pensar que el rubio se había perdido en su propia casa. Por lo distraído que era Naruto no lo dudo.

Hasta que el chico paro en una puerta bastante grande con una hoja en medio de esta que decía: "Cuarto de Naruto". Hinata quedo frente a la puerta esperando que el Uzumaki prosiguiera.

-¿Y bien?- soltó la Hyuga indiferente.

-Que-

-No vas a abrir-

-No puedo, porque me estas estorbando- dijo Naruto entre broma y serio.

Hinata se puso levemente roja de coraje, y solo se hizo a un lado sin mirar al rubio.

-Gracias- dijo divertido.

Abrió la puerta y se quedo en ella esperando a que la chica pasara.

-Las damas primero- dijo sonriendo.

Hinata paso empujándolo "ligeramente" y entro, Naruto se sobo las costillas.

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras no había prendido la luz.

-Uzu…Uzumaki… - balbuceo –No seas pesado y prende la luz-. No hubo respuesta.

-Uzumaki no estoy bromeando…- cada vez se sentía mas asustada al no ver nada y estar en esa situación.

-NARUTO PRENDELA POR FAVOR… TE LO RUEGO… NO ME GUSTA LA OSCURIDAD… NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLA… AYUDENME- grito asustada.

De inmediato se prendieron las luces dándose a ver el chico, quien al ver a Hinata fue corriendo directamente a ella.

-Que pasa, que te sucede- soltó el chico mirándola preocupado.

Hinata sollozo y se sentó en el suelo abrazándose a si misma.

-Estaba en la oscuridad sola, sentí miedo… mucho miedo… no me gusta la oscuridad… siento…sniff… siento como si estuviera muerta… tengo miedo… de estar sola en la oscuridad… sniff-

Naruto no sabia que hacer, como consolar a Hinata que se encontraba destrozada, nunca imagino verla así.

-Perdona, no sabia que le tenias miedo, solo estaba bromeando perdóname-

No contesto, solo lloraba en silencio con la cabeza agachada. El rubio al verla así solo se le ocurrió abrazarla, sin importarle que ella tal vez le diera un golpe, sin importarle que ella se lo prohibiese, la abrazo.

-No pienses que estas sola, me tienes aquí en este momento y mientras estés conmigo no te va a pasar nada-

Hinata se impresiono por la delicadeza y seriedad que lo dijo, y por como la abrazaba, con un aire protector. No se limito a quitarlo o a moverse, en ese momento le agrado la idea de que el lo hiciera, olvidando lo fría que era respecto a eso, olvidando que el que la estaba abrazando era Uzumaki Naruto…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flash Back

_-¡Papa, papa!- un niño de escasamente 7 años corrió hacia su padre mostrándole un bonito dibujo que acababa de hacer._

_-Ahora no Sasuke ve con tu madre- contesto su padre quien hablaba por teléfono. El niño al ver a su padre ocupado corrió directamente a su madre._

_-¡Mami, mami! Mira lo que hice- mostró el dibujo a su madre quien estaba usando una lap-top. Al ver que ella no le presto atención le puso el dibujo en la pantalla de esta._

_-¡Pero que…! Sasuke no tengo tiempo para eso- lo quito bruscamente y lo tiro al suelo._

_Sasuke levanto el dibujo con cuidado, mirando a sus dos padres que estaban ahí junto a el, pero parecía que los tenia lejos._

_Cerró los ojos, quería llorar, pero no le gustaba ya que su hermano mayor siempre lo molestaba diciéndole que era un llorón, que no aguantaba nada._

_Entonces un anciano llego atrás del moreno sin que se percatara._

_-Si quieres llorar, llora- dijo en voz baja para que solo el escuchara._

_-Abuelito – susurro el pequeño dándose cuenta de el. - Pe…pero mi hermano mayor… di…dice que llorar es de niñas y…y… se burla de… mi- a penas podía hablar por la causa de resistirse a que salieran sus lagrimas._

_-No creas tal barbaridad, el hecho de que llores no te hace un llorón, sino que te hace mejor persona. Mostrar tus sentimientos no es malo, sino que te hace un mejor ser humano recuerda siempre eso, Sasuke-._

_Sasuke lo miro con los ojos cristalinos y su abuelo le sonrió._

_El niño le correspondió la sonrisa y lo abrazo soltando al fin sus lágrimas._

Fin del Flash Back

El Uchiha suspiro y sonrió al recordar aquellas palabras de su abuelo, el expresar sus sentimientos lo hacia mejor persona. Al contrario que lo que pensaba la pelirosa.

Flash Back

_Una niña de cabello rosado sollozaba mientras en sus manos tenia unas mantas las que abrazaba con miedo._

_-Sakura mamá me dijo que te levantaras porque sino… - miro a su hermana quien escondía las sabanas detrás de ella con una cara de miedo._

_-No me digas que… volviste a mojar la cama- al decir lo ultimo su cara mostró una sonrisa burlona._

_La pequeña Sakura de inmediato se puso a los pies de su hermana llorando inconsolable._

_-Hermana por favor no le digas a mamá y a papá… se van a enfadar conmigo… no les digas- decía rápidamente abrazando las piernas de su hermana._

_-Mi Sakura, sabes que todo lo que pase en esta casa lo tienen que saber nuestros padres… - tomo aire demostrando que iba a gritar pero su hermana grito mas fuerte._

_-NO… NO PORFAVOR… NO LO HAGAS SE VAN A ENFADAR Y ME DIRAN COSAS FEAS… POR FAVOR HERMANA- se aferro más a sus piernas y las lágrimas brotaron más._

_Pero al oír tal escándalo al instante llegaron corriendo aun con la bata de dormir, su papá abrió de golpe la puerta._

_-¡Que diablos esta pasando aquí!- maldijo con molestia._

_-Porque estabas gritando como loca Sakura… los vecinos pensaran otra cosa- la madre miro a la ventana observando sino había alguien que hubiese oído a la chiquilla._

_-Sakura volvió a mojar la cama- dijo burlonamente la hermana mayor._

_Sus padres miraron a Sakura quien ya había soltado a su hermana y ahora los miraba con terror._

_Su padre miro las sabanas y luego a ella casi de inmediato su mirada se torno amenazadora._

_-Otra vez hiciste tus niñerías- dijo su padre molesto._

_-Es… que…sniff… es que Azuma me dijo… que… sniff… en el baño había una bruja… que se llevaba a los niños…me da… sniff… miedo- decía hipando._

_-No le eches la culpa a tu hermana por tu ineptitud, Azuma nunca nos causo problemas con eso siempre ha sido una niña ejemplar- añadió su madre con el entrecejo fruncido._

_Azuma puso una cara de satisfacción con las palabras de su madre y padre._

_-Ahora ve y lava esas sabanas antes de que te golpee- ordeno su padre._

_-Azuma, querida apurate o llegaras tarde a tus clases de piano y recuerda que también tienes que ir a tus clases de francés _**(NA: ¿porque siempre aprenden francés? Todos quieren hacerlo… porque no japonés XD).**

_Los tres salieron de la habitación dejando a Sakura sola, quien aun lloraba pero ahora en silencio._

_-Solo soy un estorbo- _

Fin del Flash Back

Las últimas palabras que había dicho resonaban en su mente.

_-Soy un estorbo-_

Después de todos los desprecios de su familia hacia ella, de todas las comparaciones y abandonamiento ella había decidido que nadie más la humillaría así. No volvería a llorar a causa de alguien, pero esa promesa no la cumplió a causa de alguien que entro a su vida.

-Sakura- murmuro el moreno.

-¿Eh?- la chica salia de su trance.

-Nunca has pensado que, la gente puede atraerse aun siendo diferentes-

-¿Diferentes?... – Sakura tomo de nuevo su cadena y bajo la mirada.

-Lo siento, lo que pasa es que se me hace muy extraño que eso pase…- añadió al ver la reacción de la chica.

-Cuerpos diferentes se atraen- murmullo seria.

-Que-

-Cuerpos diferentes se atraen… esa es mi respuesta- Sakura cerro su libro y luego se levanto sin ninguna otra palabra.

-¿Te sucede algo? ¿Por que te levantas?- Sasuke hizo lo mismo preocupado.

-Será mejor que ya te vayas, necesito…estar sola- avanzo hacia las escaleras.

-Pero Sakura… eso es lo que te hace daño estar sola… mejor…- pero la Haruno ya estaba delante de él. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, los ojos jade de Sakura no mostraban nada ningún sentimiento. Sasuke la miro y tenía la necesidad de abrazarla, abrazarla lo más fuerte que pudiese. Se acerco sensualmente a su oreja, el sentía la respiración de ella, calmada.

-Me divertí contigo Uchiha… como no lo había hecho hace largo tiempo… nos vemos mañana… - se separo de el, dejándolo con asombrado.

Camino despacio y la vista del moreno bajo contemplando cada curva de ella.

Cuando Sakura desapareció de sus ojos Sasuke alejo la mirada de las escaleras y tomo sus cosas mecánicamente y salio de la casa.

Subió a su carro y miro en dirección a la casa de Sakura… retumbando las palabras que dijo la pelirosa.

-Cuerpos diferentes se atraen- murmuro, después esbozo una sonrisa y prendió su carro.

000000000000000000000000000000000

**¡¡Konnichiwa! Por fin he terminado este capitulo, la verdad los últimos dos días me la pase pegada a la compu… Bueno lap top … este bueno recibí algunos reviews sobre los otros personajes de naruto… siento informarles que serán personajes terciarios… gomen… pero veré si los puedo incluir mas… espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo. Ya me dio vergüenza el estar subiendo muy tarde los capítulos U lo haré mas rápido no se preocupen... pero para eso ocupo inspiración… así que, ¡¡dejen reviews!**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**Se despide**

**miriam-chan**

**PD**

**DEJEN REVIEWS XD!**


	8. Extrañamente amigos

**¡¡Hola!! Aquí estoy reportándome después de una larga temporada… ya se que siempre prometo que actualizare pronto y todo eso… pero ¡¡es que la inspiración simplemente se va!! TT.TT además… pronto estaré en exámenes así que no podré continuar pronto u.u pero ¡¡lo haré!! ¡¡Si!!! Ejem… coff…volviendo…coff al punto coff… les dejo el fic .**

**Tengo que recordarles (aunque ya lo saben ¬¬) que ni naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes son míos TT.TT ahora si nn**

**Ah otra cosa me cambie el nombre a miry-chan es mas corto ¿no? **

-dialogo-

_-pensamientos-_

00000000000000000000000 cambio de escena

(**NA: notas de la autora**)

**Extrañamente amigos**

Dentro de una cómoda casa donde todo parecía estar perfecto, la luna reflejaba la cara de una chica que parecía no estarlo. Sus ojos lucían brillantes y rojos mientras sus lágrimas bajaban una por una, tomo un espejo y se observo. Las lágrimas estaban de un tono negro debido a su maquillaje; sus labios siempre pintados de negro ahora dejaban mostrar levemente su verdadero color rosado. Haruno Sakura estaba tirada en su cama dejándose llevar por la melodía de la música.

_I'm so tired of being here…_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears…_

Tiro el espejo logrando romperlo en pedazos, pero nada importaba… En ese momento no le importaba nada; solo era ella y su soledad mezclado con el dolor. Levanto su brazo y lo miro, un hilillo de sangre caía de sus muñecas, levanto la otra y en esa tenía una navaja.

_And if you have to leave…  
I wish that you would just leave…_

La acerco hacia su muñeca ya ensangrentada e hizo otra cortada en ella. Cerró sus ojos mientras empujaba más la navaja a su delicada mano. El dolor que le producía aquello era mejor al amargo calvario que siempre sentía en su interior, la sangre caía al igual que sus lágrimas; gota tras gota.

Abrió su puño y dentro tenía la cadena de oro manchada ahora de color carmín, la alzo donde su vista pudiera observarla y una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en su demacrada cara.

-Ja, esta cadena la razón de muchas de mis penas y aun la conservo siempre conmigo-

Jugaba con ella pero no le quitaba la mirada era increíble el pensar lo mucho que el ser humano sufría gracias a ellos mismos.

-Pero… no me quiero olvidar de ti…- la contrajo a su pecho y comenzó a sollozar.

_Because your presence still lingers here…_

_And it won't leave me alone…_

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Los ojos blancos de la primogénita de los Hyuga miraban a la nada, analizando lo que hacía unos escasos 10 minutos acababa de suceder.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo que no le pasaba algo así, procuraba no hacerlo para no sentirse débil; pero ahora fue diferente.

-Hinata- llamaron con voz baja y suave.

Ella no volteó pero al instante supo de quien era esa voz, la misma que la había estado molestando desde el inicio de ese día, la misma que ella odiaba al tan solo escucharla, la misma voz que le había ayudado y protegido.

-Hinata, este… yo – el rubio se rasco la cabeza al no saber como disculparse con Hinata sin que él terminara estropeándolo.

La Hyuga tan solo escuchaba sin aparentemente prestarle mucha atención.

_-Demonios, ¡vamos eres el valiente Uzumaki! Puedes con esto-_ se dio ánimos.

_-Claro como lo hiciste hace poco no- _se escucho de nuevo.

_-Que diablos estoy pensando, solo debo decírselo y ya-_

_-Y lo echaras todo a perder otra vez-_

La mente de Naruto se llenaba de voces bloqueando sus pensamientos hasta que Hinata fue la que hablo.

-Sabes, podrías empezar con un simple perdón-

Fue en ese momento cuando sus vistas se cruzaron y para él era como verla nuevamente.

Su cara con expresiones tan finas y unos ojos que aunque dijeren que intimidaran eran igual de bellos que ella. Pero lo que más le impacto era lo cálida que era su sonrisa, o tal vez era que nunca le había sonreído con excepciona para burlarse de él.

-Je, creo que sí- suspiró –Escucha, yo no quería hacerte pasar un mal rato como el de hace poco, solo quería jugar a todos les hago esa broma pero tu reaccionaste mal fue una maldita tontería. Lo siento-

-Lo ves, que te costaba decir eso-

Un breve silencio inundo la habitación.

-¿Es todo?- pregunto anonado Naruto al ver la reacción de la chica.

-¿Esperabas más?- arqueo una ceja.

-Pues… ha decir verdad sí, unos gritos, ofensas, un poco de golpes- lo último lo dijo con un toque de dolor al recordar la horrible patada que la Hyuga le había proporcionado.

-Ah… bueno… No se, no me siento con ánimos de hacer eso-

-_Significa que si lo iba a hacer _O.O-

-Pero no creo que te lo merezcas-

_-_Ufff- suspiró más tranquilo sentándose en la alfombra –Y… ¿por que no me los merezco?- esperaba sacarle algunas palabras de agradecimiento.

-Tengo mis razones-

-_Orgullosa como siempre_-

-Creo ya es tarde y no hemos empezado nada-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Acaso olvidaste la razón por la que estoy aquí ¬¬#-

-¿Y si te digo que si?- dijo el chico mostrando una cara tan ingenua que incluso evito que Hinata se abalanzara contra él.

-Es inútil contigo- la voz de Hinata no había sonado molesta, sino en cierta manera dulce.

Al instante Hinata tomo unos libros, unos lápices y cuadernos. Se sentó a un lado del rubio quien anonado veía como majestuosamente lo hacía.

-Empezaremos con la pagina 23- dijo Hinata como si los dos hubieran estado hablando de eso durante un largo tiempo.

Naruto extrañado solo hizo caso a lo que dijo y abrió el libro que tenía delante en la página que dijo.

-La segunda Guerra mundial se vio realizada por…- leía Hinata con voz alta y clara. Pero Naruto no estuvo atento exactamente a lo que su tutora decía; mas bien se fijaba en lo bien que su tutora se veía.

Así pasaron 2 horas en las que la Hyuga ayudó al Uzumaki a terminar el largo trabajo que le había dejado su profesora.

Un suspiro por el rubio no se hizo esperar al ya haber acabado con su tarea. Se desemperezó y cayó al instante en la cómoda alfombra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ya terminamos- sentencio Hinata después de cerrar su cuaderno.

-Por fin- murmuró Naruto sentándose nuevamente y mirando a su compañera.

-Sí-

El silencio volvió a aparecer, Naruto ya se estaba acostumbrando a esas situaciones incomodas en la que los dos no sabían que decir.

-Hinata… digo Hyuga…-

-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre-

Naruto abrió más los ojos, Hinata… Hyuga Hinata… ¿había dicho eso? Acaso, ¿estaba siendo la misma?

-Pero eso no significa que puedes tener la misma confiancita que tienes con las demás… entendiste- la voz de ella cambio drásticamente a una de rudeza al igual que su vista al posarse en los ojos de Naruto.

Sí, no había porque preocuparse estaba siendo ella aunque en cierta manera diferente.

-No te preocupes… Hinata- sonrió.

La chica lo miró, algo que nunca esperaría. Ella y Naruto hablándose como amigos, ciertamente eso remataba el extraño día que había tenido.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**¡Konbawa! Tarde pero termine el capitulo U… nuevamente les pido disculpas por el retardo -.-… bueno este capi me quedo MUY corto para mi gusto, pero ya quiero continuar con lo que pasara después ¡si! Bueno me enfoque en Naruto y Hinata ahora espero les haya gustado aunque haya quedado MUY corto el otro estará mas largo … bueno buenas noches y ya saben lo que sigue ¿no? ¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!**

**Se despide**

**miry-chan (aah este nombre no es tan revoltoso como el otro verdad nn)**


	9. Problemas

**¡Konbanwa! Bueno heme aquí otra vez con un nuevo capitulo … Decidí por lo menos **

**-.- actualizar de nuevo antes de año nuevo así que espero sea de su agrado y les agradezco a los lectores que dejan un review… TT.TT en serio cada uno es apreciado por mi y si se preguntan el porque no los contesto… gomen es que no he tenido tiempo para eso… pero si van a mi profile ahí verán (PROXIMAMENTE) las contestaciones.**

**Naruto no me pertenece… solo es una agregación ustedes ya lo saben u.u**

-dialogo-

_-pensamiento-_

00000000000000000 cambio de escena

Flash Back

(NA: notas de la autora)

**Problemas**

Era de nuevo de mañana, una muy húmeda y nublada. Para muchos una mañana muy triste, pero para Uchiha Sasuke no; después del día anterior todo era perfecto.

Por primera vez no le importo el despertar y ver que ni sus padres habían regresado o que su hermano no se encontraba en casa.

Se levanto de un humor excelente y hacia las cosas despistadamente, se salio de bañar sin siquiera haberse puesto el shampoo y bajo semi-arreglado a tomar el desayuno.

-Buenos días joven- saludo como de costumbre Rin.

-¡Hola Rin!- tomo asiento y al ver la ventana sonrió – ¿no se te hace una mañana bellísima la de hoy?-

-Etto… creo que va a llover joven o.o-

-¿En serio? No lo había notado-

-Joven, ¿se siente usted bien?- Rin observo detenidamente a Sasuke.

-¡Pero si nunca me había sentido mejor!-

-Esta usted segu…-

-Ah ya es muy tarde- dijo en voz alta el Uchiha cortando a la chica –Tengo que retirarme… el desayuno estuvo delicioso como siempre, nos vemos en la tarde Rin-

Y sin otra palabra salio del comedor con su aun gran humor.

-Pero… - llamo la chica, sin embargo Sasuke ya estaba demasiado lejos –ni siquiera probo la comida o.o –

00000000000000000000000000000000

Después de una larga noche, Sakura despertó aun con la cara llena de lo que antes eran lágrimas. Abrió los ojos, ahora hinchados y rojos; levanto un poco la mano, y vio manchas de sangre aun en su blanca piel. La cortada que traía esta aun seguía derramando hilillos de sangre, pero no pareció importarle a la pelirosa.

Se levanto como un día normal, aun sintiéndose débil debido a la perdida de sangre, y se dirigió al baño. Entro a la regadera y dejo que el agua limpiara sus lágrimas y su sangre, eliminando la evidencia de una pesada noche.

Tomo su vestimenta después de haber salido de bañarse, una falda no muy corta de mezclilla y una blusa de color negro junto con unas botas del mismo color.

La Haruno observo su herida, aun sangraba pero no como antes, junto a esa había muchas mas pero solo eran cicatrices. Se coloco sus gruesas pulseras ocultando el daño, delineo sus ojos jade escondiendo lo hinchados que estaban y termino con pintarse la boca de negro.

Se miro al espejo sin gran importancia, estaba lista para salir al mundo y hacerles creer lo fuerte que era, ya estaba acostumbrada.

00000000000000000000000000

-¿Supiste que Sasuke dejo plantada a Ino al salir de la escuela?-

-Si, ¡y luego por Haruno!-

-Me dijeron que Sasuke-kun va a dejar a Ino por ella-

-Quien diría, nuestro Sasuke-kun con esa gótica-

-Que le ve a esa-

-Sasuke-kun es demasiada cosa para esa Haruno-

-¿Que decían de Sasuke?- se oyó de un repente la voz de la chica mas deseada de la preparatoria.

-Ino… este… Sasuke… que el… bueno este no ha llegado aun- mintió en seguida una de ellas.

Ino después de dedicarle una de sus miradas asesinas se fue hecha un lió, era lo que faltaba ahora se estaban haciendo chismes de ella y Sasuke. Pero en cierta manera era verdad, era mas que obvio que no la habia dejado por otra. Que ridiculo se decía pero una cosa era cierta, Sasuke no la espero después de la práctica como normalmente hace.

Flash Back

-Naruto dime donde esta Sasuke- la rubia apareció de un de repente con su vestimenta de porrista.

-Tan dulce como siempre- respondió el Uzumaki quien venia acompañado por Hinata **(NA: recuerdan que ese día ella se iba a ir con el).**

-No tengo tiempo para tus sarcasmos- su cara estaba tan roja como su atuendo era una mala señal- Quiero saber donde esta MI novio-

-Ya calmate- Naruto podía notar que la Yamanaka estaba a punto de hacer uno de sus famosos berrinches –Sasuke tuvo que salir porque se sentía muy mal-

-Mi Sasuke-kun se sentía mal… ¡Y no me lo dijeron!-

Bien lo había logrado.

-Como es posible que no me digan a MI, por si no lo sabes aun, soy su NOVIA tengo todo el derecho de saber como esta-

-Pero el no quería preocuparte porque no era gran cosa y no deseaba que dejaras tu importante practica-

-¡Oh! Mi Sasuke-kun siempre pensando en mí, le hablare por teléfono- al instante salio corriendo.

End Flash Back

Pero al llamar a su casa contesto la mucama.

Flash Back

-Buenas tardes casa de la familia Uchiha- contesto Rin con cierto aire de secretaria.

-Habla Ino Yamanaka quiero hablar con Sasuke-

-Ah Srita. Yamanaka, (_para mi desgracia )_ lo siento pero el joven Sasuke no se encuentra-

-Pero como, ¿no se sentía mal?-

-Dijo que tenía que hacer una tarea en casa de una compañera suya-

La palabra "compañera" resalto de la oración.

-¿Com… compañera?-

-Así es, llamo hace poco diciendo que llegaría tarde y que no hiciéramos la cena-

¿Acaso Naruto la había engañado? ¿Era verdad que su amado se encontraba estudiando en casa de OTRA chica?

-¿Señorita?-

-No pasa nada, llamo mas tarde- colgó.

End Flash Back

Tal vez ella no se hubiera enojado si Sasuke hubiera ido a la casa de un amigo, pero si se trataba del sexo femenino entonces estaban en su terreno. No ayudo mucho el que no contestara una de sus miles de llamadas que hizo a su celular, pero estaba apagado.

-¡Ino!- saludo Tenten, amiga de la rubia.

-Hola Tenten-

-Dime que paso, toda la escuela rumorea de ti y Sasuke dicen que ya rompieron-

-Son boberías, claro que no hemos terminado- de la cara de Ino una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibujo en su cara.

-Eso no es todo, adivina por quien dicen que terminaste con el-

-¿Con quien?- su voz se mostraba indiferente pero su oido estaba muy atento.

-Haruno Sakura-

El mundo se le vino encima, eso no podía estar pasando. Sasuke con Haruno Sakura, la gótica, la chica en la que menos había pensado. Definitivamente ese no era su día.

-Ino, regresa- zarandeo un poco a la ojiazul.

-Esto no puede estar pasando, esa gótica no puede quedarse con lo que es mío-

Se dio la vuelta y se fue con grandes zancadas seguida de su amiga.

0000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Como te fue con Uchiha ayer?-

-¿Eh?- la pregunta de su amiga sobresalto a Sakura quien iba manejando mientras seguia la musica –Pues, mejor de lo que esperaba… me sorprendio mucho el ver que no es como yo pensaba que era-

Hinata se quedo callada, a ella también le habia pasado eso.

-Y a ti con Uzumaki, ¿cuanto aguantaste?-

-En realidad, descubri que no es tan idiota o por lo menos no de esos idiotas que caen mal-

Sakura arqueo una ceja, era increíble… Hinata hablando bien de Naruto eso si merecia su atención.

-Hinata ¿acaso entiendes lo que acabas de decir? Naruto Uzumaki una de las persona que tanto odiabas creo que la persona a la que mas odiabas-

Su amiga solo solto un bufido.

-No es tan mala persona despues de todo, acepto que me equivoque-

De la cara de la pelirosa una sonrisa aparecio incredula a lo que Hinata dijo.

-Y bueno tu de que te ries, lo mismo paso contigo y Uchiha-

-No es el patan que yo creia-

Hinata solo miro hacia la ventana, sabia que Sakura nunca aceptaria que se habia equivocado un gran defecto y en ocasiones virtud que tenia.

-¿Que dijeron tus padres cuando te vieron llegar tan noche?-

-Ni me lo recuerdes-

Flash Back

Naruto manejaba con calma a la casa de la Hyuga quien solo estaba seria y esperando llegar a casa y meditar todo. Al fin cuando llegaron a su casa casi se desmaya por lo que vio. Su madre y padre junto con su hermana estaban fuera de la casa… eso no podia estar pasando.

-¿No les dijiste a tus padres que llegarias tarde?- Naruto se mostraba divertido ante el hecho de que la orgullosa Hyuga tuviera unos padres tan sobreprotectores.

-Si les dije, maldita sea- sus mejilla blancas comenzaron a ponerse levemente rosadas.

Naruto se estaciono en la esquina de la casa, Hinata bajo y rapidamente se dirigio a la puerta.

-Hinata, hija de mi vida ¿Por qué te demoraste? Dijiste que estarias a las 6 si no es que antes- la madre estaba a punto de abrazarla pero la chica lo evito dando pasos atrás.

-Lo que importa es que ya estoy aquí- volteo a ver si Naruto se habia ido pero seguia ahí debido a su pequenia hermana.

_-Demonios-_

-Tu eres el que trajo a Hinata, ¿que eres de ella? ¿Su novio? ¿Desde cuando lo son? ¿Cómo puedes soportar a Hinata? Eres mucha cosa para ella-

-Con un demonio largate de ahí- Hinata se apresuro a correrla pero su padre se adelanto a ella.

-¿Acaso tu eres el novio de mi hijita?- el hombre tenia un semblante serio.

-Eh… este señor usted esta…- pero la voz de la madre interrumpio.

-Carinio no seas celoso, nuestra florecita ya esta en edad de tener novio y veo que es el primero- la señora saludo con una sonrisa a Naruto y este un tanto nervioso se la devolvio.

-Escuchame chico, mas vale que a mi ninia la trates con delicadeza y si por alguna razon vep que la haces sufrir… recibiras la furia de un Hyuga… y ademas- su pequenia hija lo corto-

-¿Desde cuando lo son? ¿La has besado? ¿Verdad que es una pesada?-

-Hanabi- la voz severa de su madre se hizo escuchar –no digas esas cosas de tu hermana, disculpala joven, por cierto ¿tu nombre es?-

-Uzu…Uzumaki Naruto-

-Naruto, bien hijo sientete bienvenido esta es tu casa y puedes verme como tu madre segunda-

Hinata no lo pudo soportar empujo a sus padres y su hermana de la ventana del carro.

-NARUTO NO ES MI NOVIO- grito llena de colera –¡Estoy harta de que siempre saquen sus propias conclusiones! Pero ya no aguanto mas, desde maniana me ire de esta estupida familia y olviden que yo soy su hija-

Camino hacia su casa lo mas rapido que pudo y dio un portazo al cerrar la puerta.

End Flash Back

-Fue simplemente espantoso-

-Entonces te iras a vivir conmigo, ¿no te dijeron nada?-

-Despues de eso me encerre en mi cuarto y no deje que pasaran y en la maniana hize mi maleta desde temprano y sali por la ventana-

-Estoy segura que Uzumaki te va a preguntar que paso-

-El problema no es con el, solo necesito estar lejos de mi estupida familia-

Sakura guardo silencio, como hubiera deseado que por lo menos su familia pensara en ella y la protegiera… Definitivmente el ser humano no apreciaba lo que tenia.

000000000000000000000000000000000

**¡Hola a todos! ¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD 0!! Bueno ahí va otro capitulo espero sea de su** **agrado no quede muy convencida con el… u.u bueno espero que como regalo de navidad me dejen un review… ¡¡¡Eso seria lo mejor!!! **

**Se despide**

**miry-chan**


End file.
